Once in a Blue Moon
by Madilayn
Summary: 17 years ago Pilar de Lisle was exiled to America, leaving behind the man she loved. Now she has been summoned back to Hogwarts to teach - and finds her lover there as well. Is their love strong enough to survive the years apart?
1. Default Chapter

Once in a Blue Moon PROLOGUE  
  
The young woman stood up to hear the verdict of the Council, visibly sagging with relief as she heard the news.  
  
Free.  
  
In the crowd, she sought one face - one beloved face - and as their eyes met they smiled and both allowed themselves to hope - for the first time - that they would have a long life together. To be a family.  
  
Unfortunately, good can sometimes do great evil - and the results can have repercussions that nobody can foresee.  
  
She walked out of the chamber, and saw him standing with Dumbledore. In a few steps he was with her, joyfully they grasped each other - and he spun her around carolling "free, free".  
  
Neither noticed how solemn Dumbledore was.  
  
"I need to speak with you both," he said, "now."  
  
The man and woman looked at each other. Unconsciously their embrace tightened, neither one wanting to let go of the other. "No," snarled the man, "Can't we just be alone - for a while?"  
  
"Please." begged the woman. "This is the first time we have even seen each other for a year! Just a few minutes?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two before him. Not an unlikely couple, but one whose existence was not well known. A couple who's combined magical knowledge, power and strength were formidable.  
  
And who's lives he had to rip apart.  
  
16 years later - Salem, Mass.  
  
Pilar de Lisle stood at the window of the Salem Institute looking out. She glanced again at the letter in her hand, a letter that would change her life. Her shoulders shook with mirthless laughter. Funny how life comes full circle. She was to go back.  
  
Pilar's face settled into its usual hard lines, as she turned back to her class - busily writing an essay on ways to counter ensourcellments for her DADA class.  
  
She wondered if she would be able to forgive.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
1 September - Hogwarts - morning  
  
Dumbledore studied his newest staff member cautiously. He knew she could carry out the task - but would she want to? The years had been kind to her, her face had faint lines around the eyes, but other than that, she looked like the young woman he had last spoken to before she had left for America. He noted the pinched look of her mouth, and realised that she carried with her a coldness she had never had before.  
  
And he felt regret that he had been the cause of it. His back straightened. His life had been long - and he had had to make decisions and do things he had not wanted to do.  
  
But never as bad as what he had done to those two young people.  
  
"You seem to have had singularly bad luck with all of your DADA teachers, Professor," Pilar said. "Careless of you." Dumbledore winced - he dealt with that tone every day from Snape.  
  
"What's the real reason you want me here - Severus Snape knows far more about the Dark Arts than me - but you don't use him."  
  
She got up and paced the room, her leather coat slightly swinging around as she turned. "I also can't help but notice certain other people hanging round here. You seem to be arming Hogwarts. How do I fit?"  
  
"You could say that I am taking precautions. You know Voldemort is back."  
  
Pilar nodded. "Yes," she smiled suddenly, her face taking on an even harder cast. It was not a nice smile. "You want extra protection here - it's not hard to notice who you have gathered. Quite some power. IF you can get us to co-operate. Old enemies and all that," she drawled.  
  
"Old enemies, yes, but new truces. And you have common enemies. Don't you want to pay off some old scores?"  
  
"I have a few that could use payment," she said, looking at him directly - her deep blue eyes catching his - drawing him into their depths. She'd discovered the trick at school when they were learning enchantments. Probably the one thing she had been really good at without trying hard.  
  
"Pilar stop that!" warned the Headmaster, "I acted on orders from the Ministry. You know that." He moved closer to her, "And never, ever, try that little trick of yours on me again. It won't work."  
  
"Worth a try," she said casually, moving over to stroke Fawkes.  
  
"That's why I want you here - you have some unorthodox tricks that you aren't afraid to use. You've become a strong witch - physically as well as magically. Your exploits in America have not gone unnoticed by me. Or others."  
  
Pilar felt her heart constrict and her breath catch. "Him?" she asked, and Dumbledore nodded. "Does he know I am here? What I'm to do?"  
  
"No. I haven't told anybody else - the Governors only know I hired you because you are very good at what you do - and because of my penchant for bringing old students back to work here."  
  
Her eyes narrowed - "And they call me cruel." She gave another of her enigmatic shrugs. "Oh well, I suppose it's time to meet the staff."  
  
The Staffroom was rather more crowded than usual, and as Remus Lupin walked in (accompanied by a large black dog) he noticed that the tables (each teacher had one) had been pushed together to make a large centre table. He greeted the other teachers, and sat down in an empty chair. Carefully choosing one as far from Severus Snape as possible.  
  
"Mr Black," came a familiar female voice "We know you are here, so you can just transform now."  
  
Lupin looked at his friend, who was grinning cheerfully at Professor McGonagall. "Told you it wouldn't work," he said.  
  
"Worth a try," came the reply.  
  
At that point, the door opened again and Professor Dumbledore walked in, a woman at his side. Lupin and Black froze. Her!  
  
What they didn't notice, was that the same reaction occupied much of the rest of the staff table. After all, she was an old student, and well known to most of the staff.  
  
Sirius black looked her over closely. "Her face has gotten hard," he thought, "but her hair's the same colour - and her eyes" he smiled to himself as he remembered the havoc those blue eyes had wrought throughout the school. Almost as much as a certain pair of green eyes.  
  
Lupin sat up straighter. His senses on alert - "Predator" he thought, "She's become a predator."  
  
Both men were astonished as she deviated to come near them "No time, no time," said Dumbledore as he ushered her up the table, "We have a lot to cover." He took his place at the head of the table, and motioned for Pilar to sit.  
  
She sat down next to Professor McGonagall and looked around the table. Her face unreadable. Her mind in a turmoil. 'How will he have changed," she thought, "and what will he think of me?"  
  
"Firstly," said Dumbledore, "You will notice we have three extra teachers with us this year."  
  
"Yeah," said Pilar sarcastically, "You're determined to get a full year of DADA classes this year." Laughter rippled around the table.  
  
"Very funny, Miss de Lisle," said Dumbledore. "It is gratifying to know that your inappropriate wit has not addled over the years"  
  
"Sorry Sir," Pilar could have kicked herself - why was she was reverting to schoolgirl behaviour?  
  
"As you know, Voldemort has returned, and appears to be stronger than ever - judging by last year's events. So, I have decided that we need to concentrate on strengthening the students in their Defence against the Dark Arts. Therefore, I have put both Professor Lupin and Professor de Lisle on as DADA teachers. Mr Black will assist them both - however I must stress to you all that he is not here."  
  
Pilar chuckled "Virtual teachers? So we move into the computer age!" This time, Dumbledore did laugh, as did both Remus and Sirius. They grinned at each other with pleasure, remembering classes they had taken with this woman at school. Life at Hogwarts with her around was certainly going to be more interesting!  
  
"Is this really necessary," snarled Snape, "Surely if you needed assistance, I could have helped."  
  
"No, Severus," said Dumbledore, "I have made the decision necessary for the school. Professor de Lisle is, you will have to agree, one of the best in the field of Dark Arts, and Professor Lupin is excellent with the students. You are needed where you are."  
  
He then continued, "Professor de Lisle, you will be returning to your old house, Ravenclaw, and Professor Lupin with continue with Gryffindor - Mr Black also.  
  
"We have a rather larger group of first years coming this year - and so Mr Black will be grounding them in Defence against the Dark Arts, interspersed with lessons from Professor Lupin - and Professor de Lisle. Professor Lupin will teach the 2nd, 3rd & 4th years, and Professor de Lisle the 5th 6th and 7th years. In addition, all years will have one lesson per week from Professor de Lisle in combat." He then looked at Snape, "I am sure that you will be pleased to assist her in this."  
  
Snape's face was a study in anger. It made it quite plain to everybody that he would definitely NOT be pleased to assist.  
  
"We shall also revive the duelling club - now that we have competent teachers to run it.  
  
"Finally - I am sad to say that Professor Trelawney has decided to leave us. Therefore, divination classes will cease."  
  
He looked around the table at his staff, "I need not tell you how serious the situation we are in is. No student will leave the ground without a teacher to escort them. This includes Hogsmeade weekends, when I shall need the entire staff to be on duty.  
  
"Remember - the students arrive this evening. I know that you will all make them welcome - especially our new first years."  
  
With that, Dumbledore stood and left the room.  
  
Sirius and Remus came racing up the table and each grabbed one of Pilar's arms. "When did you get here?" they asked.  
  
"Today," she said. "I was invited to teach at the end of last year - well not so much invited as ordered. But tell me - WHY is Sirius not here? I assumed he must be cleared - given what has happened and everything."  
  
"Not cleared," snarled a voice behind her, "And obviously somebody you are pleased to see."  
  
"Ahhhh, Severus," purred Pilar. "It's lovely to see you as well. After so many years, that is." She looked up at him - her blue eyes widening. He looked away, and stalked off, muttering something about "tricks."  
  
"Git," said Remus, "Like always. I would have thought he'd be pleased to see an old friend."  
  
Pilar shrugged. "Who knows. I often used to think that he didn't even know why he did some of the things he did." She watched him move around the room and pour himself a cup of tea. "Yes please," she carolled in his direction. "Milk, two." She turned back to the men standing with her. "Do you have any idea how much I longed for a proper cup of tea in the last sixteen years? Americans have no idea how to make a proper pot - and I can't stand coffee - Starbucks notwithstanding."  
  
"Starbucks?"  
  
"A huge coffee franchise. The do have nice hot chocolate - and don't do a bad herbal tea - vanilla is great! .." She trailed off as she saw the strange looks. "I forgot - the US magical community interacts more with muggles than over here. Probably something to do with the typical American makeup."  
  
"Your tea," said a voice, as a black-clad arm came over her shoulder, holding a cup and saucer. With a chocolate biscuit on the saucer.  
  
Pilar jumped slightly. She had definitely not expected Snape to actually make her a cup of tea! Nor the biscuit. She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said simply and took the cup. "For the biscuit as well. I love chocolate."  
  
"I remember."  
  
With this, Snape swept out of the room. Pilar was not the only one surprised. The older teachers looked at each other wearily. They also remembered certain classes and their occupants.  
  
This was going to be a difficult year. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
1 September - Hogwarts - evening  
  
Pilar took her seat at dinner that evening self-consciously. She watched the students entering, and looked keenly at them - especially those in her house - Ravenclaw.  
  
Then, as her gaze swept the hall, she caught her breath - feeling as if she had seen a ghost. Her face went pale - the only colour on her face seemed to be her dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
She felt Lupin touch her on the arm, "Pilar - you all right?" he asked, waving slightly at the boy.  
  
She grasped his arm "Who is that?" she croaked, still pale.  
  
Lupin looked closely at her. "That," he said drolly, "is Harry Potter. And yes. He does look extraordinarily like his father."  
  
Pilar felt her colour returning, and she took a quick sip of wine from her goblet. "Extraordinarily like him. Bet he gets sick of hearing it." She looked at Harry - he and two others were waving and making signals at the staff table - and she looked along at Sirius who seemed to be answering.  
  
"So," she drawled, "Tell me all about it."  
  
Lupin laughed and filled her in. By the end, Pilar was writhing in her chair with glee - squeaking with laughter. "Sirius - a godfather? A good example, and all that?? Sirius Black? The Sirius Black? Sirius Black whose favourite hobby used to be seeing how many girls he could get into the rose bushes? " Her laughter bubbled and gurgled over the staff table. "I can't wait to see this!"  
  
"He doesn't do too badly," said Remus. "But it does take a little getting used to."  
  
"And who are young Harry's companions in crime?"  
  
"Apt description. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Keep on your toes when teaching that trio," put in Professor Flitwick from further along.  
  
"Never mind," said Pilar airily, "I don't have trouble controlling my classes. In fact, if it follows from my American students, they will probably hate me." Try as she might, her voice took on a snarl and bitterness she couldn't conceal.  
  
She continued to look around as the sorting ceremony took place. The Slytherins seemed to be their usual slimy selves - their ringleader a boy with white hair, shadowed by two gorillas. "A Malfoy for sure," she thought.  
  
Her Ravenclaw students seemed to be the normal noisy bunch - and the Hufflepuff students were also chattering noisily.  
  
She noticed the Gryffindors all seemed to have a sense of great confidence "Good for them," she thought, and wondered how she could instil that confidence in her own house.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see both Sirius and Lupin at the top table. Even more surprised to see the woman sitting between them, chatting. They watched her talking to Lupin, and were even more surprised at the amount of contact he accepted from her. It was nothing much - a touch on the arm, or the hand.  
  
They knew he tended to avoid it.  
  
Harry had also noticed her reaction to him.  
  
"Who is she," he wondered to the other two.  
  
"Well, a teacher obviously," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but of what? If Lupin is here, then he is teaching Dark Arts."  
  
"And look at Snape's face," Ron put in, "He's definitely not happy."  
  
"Well, she's certainly amused about something!" said Harry, "and I can't help but feel that it's something to do with us."  
  
The sorting ceremony finished - and the new first years were welcomed to their houses. Dumbledore stood for his beginning of year speech.  
  
"Welcome new students, and old, to Hogwarts. As you can see, we have some new and old faces to welcome to the staff.  
  
"Firstly, Professor Trelawney has left us, and has not been replaced. Therefore, all divination classes are cancelled."  
  
"What a relief," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Secondly, we welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be one of our Defence against the Dark Arts teachers."  
  
A buzz ran around the school. One of them?  
  
"He will be joined by Professor de Lisle - an old student who has been teaching at the Salem Institute and has re-joined us. They will be assisted by Mr Black.  
  
"As part of your Defence studies this year, you will also all be taking a course in combat - and the Duelling Club will be reinstated.  
  
"I am sure that you will find Professor de Lisle very good at what she does. I know that her house, Ravenclaw, will welcome her back eagerly, and the rest of you will give her the respect and attention that she deserves."  
  
Dumbledore sat down, as the school applauded politely. The feast appeared - and everybody tucked in.  
  
After dinner had ended, Pilar wandered towards the Ravenclaw common room. She entered through the secret hole and emerged amongst a scene of chaos.  
  
"What on earth," she said - dodging something that flew towards her. "What is going on here?" she said loudly, hands on hips, and glaring about the room for the culprits.  
  
The room stilled - and she was faced with the cause of the disturbance. Two first year students were scuffling on the floor. Reaching down, she grabbed two collars and hauled them upright.  
  
"Gentlemen," she said with heavy sarcasm "I am sure that you are finding this discussion fascinating, but this is not the time nor place." She put them down and looked down at them "Dormitory. March. Now." she said. "Oh - and congratulations on finding yourselves the recipients of my first detention here."  
  
She looked around, "I am sure the house prefects will have an absolutely fascinating explanation as to why they did not stop this," she drawled. "And will be only too happy to put in writing that explanation. My desk. Tomorrow evening."  
  
She swept out of the room cursing to herself. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," she muttered to herself, "why couldn't I have handled it better?" She took a deep breath and leant against the wall. The truth was that she always found it easier to take refuge in anger and punishment, rather than finding cause. Standing up again, she went to her room, sitting down and looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had not wanted to be a teacher - a career wished upon her by her exile. Pilar gazed at herself - wishing as she had for her whole life, that she was different. That she was better looking. That she had her greatest wish - to be the wife of the man she loved - caring for their children.  
  
That she had made different choices. She sighed. Nobody had ever bothered to see what she wanted.  
  
The cycle of bitterness continued.  
  
2 September - Hogwarts - morning  
  
Pilar woke late the next morning - her night had been full of unfulfilled dreams. Dreams of what might have been. Dreams of hope - what might be. And dreams of terror at what lay before them all.  
  
It took her a few minutes to remember where she was - the room she had known in Salem - with it's cheerful windows, had been replaced by a stone chamber - that - as yet - had taken on none of her character.  
  
She got out of bed and headed for the shower, absently taking a sip out of the cup of tea sitting on the low table as she did so. Anyone looking at her would not have recognised the austere Professor de Lisle. Her dark brown hair rioted down her back in long curls, and her face was uncharacteristically soft.  
  
She looked like that younger woman - the woman who had hoped for a future.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. Her unruly hair tamed and drawn back into a bun - sternly pulled back from her face. She knew that bits would gradually escape, but didn't care. She dressed as usual in dark trousers, boots and a white shirt. She picked up her long leather coat and put it on.  
  
She sighed as she did so - he had always liked seeing her dressed like this. Probably why she had continued to do so, a link to him through all their years apart.  
  
All of a sudden, the tea intruded on her thoughts. "I definitely didn't make that!" she muttered to herself, and noticed it was still hot. "Heating spell," she thought, "smart tea." Then she noticed the piece of parchment next to the cup, and picked it up.  
  
Scrawled across it were the words "Good Morning." Pilar smiled to herself at the gesture. Typical of him - the caring and the flirting. Two could play at this game.  
  
She left her room feeling much brighter - perhaps this was a new chance for them. Perhaps the hope from almost 20 years ago could be rekindled. She decided to try to be the person she had been then - and hoped that she could find that girl within her.  
  
She bounced into the great hall and up to her seat. "Good morning" she said brightly, absently putting the teacup down - not realising she had taken it with her. "I'd like to give my thanks to the person who left the early morning tea. I needed it!" she said, and tucked into a plate of cornflakes - calculating as she did so how she could snag some bacon before the two men beside her got it all.  
  
"Are you ready for your first class, my dear?" asked Dumbledore from further down the table.  
  
"Oh yes - I'm ready," she said, "I just hope the students are."  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Halloween - Hogwarts - evening  
  
Pilar sat at her dressing table, carefully applying eyeshadow and mascara to her eyes. She looked at the finished effect, and smiled. It had been a long time since she had taken this much care with her appearance.  
  
The last 2 months had been very interesting. Her early morning cups of tea had kept appearing, and lately had been accompanied by a single pale purple rose. She looked over at the one on her dressing table and smiled. She remembered the first time she got one.  
  
"It's called a Blue Moon," he said handing it to her. "Because it was thought that such a rose could be found only once in a blue moon."  
  
"How beautiful," she breathed, touching the petals lightly, "wherever did you get it?"  
  
He smiled as he put an arm around her "My secret," he said, kissing her lightly .  
  
Pilar pulled herself back to the present. She still had the first rose, carefully pressed in an old textbook - just as she had taken to pressing these.  
  
Giving herself a little shake, she checked her hair - the curls tumbling down one bare shoulder, and she stood up and stepped into her dress, then stopped.  
  
Stupid dress. Stupid back lacing. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She held it up and flung a cloak around herself as she went out of her rooms. Dumb, dumb, dumb! She headed towards the staff room - hopefully there would be somebody there who could help.  
  
Pilar walked into the staff room - which was (unsurprisingly) empty. "Damn!" she exploded, and spun round - colliding with Snape who had entered.  
  
"Looking for somebody?" he asked.  
  
"You'll do," she said, turning and dropping her cloak. "Do me a favour and lace this stupid thing up."  
  
"What, no adoring satellites to do it for you?" he asked.  
  
"Funny, Severus. Lace. Now."  
  
As he laced up the dress, Severus Snape looked at the woman in front of him. Despite popular consensus, he had a strong appreciation of beauty, and that was stirred by the sight of the woman in the sapphire silk gown. It fitted her tightly to the hips, the skirts swirling in a heavy swathe to the floor - the long sleeves fitting her arms tightly and covering part of her hands.  
  
He finished the lacing - and she stepped away. "Thanks," she said, giving a shake and a jump.  
  
At that, the door opened and other teachers filed in - all dressed in their best. Dumbledore beamed around at them all. "You all look fine - a good idea of mine, this Halloween Ball."  
  
Most of the staff grimaced. Tonight they would have to be extra vigilant around the rose bushes.  
  
"Ahh Severus," said Dumbledore; "I see you have stolen a march on us to escort Professor de Lisle this evening."  
  
Both Professors named looked startled. Pilar opened her mouth to speak, when she heard Snape hiss in her ear, "Don't even try to explain. Think about it." Pilar caught herself and realised that, "Oh no - he was just lacing my gown" was probably not the best excuse in the world.  
  
"Yes Headmaster" said Snape silkily. "I had to get in early before Black and Lupin."  
  
"That's an unusual rose in your hair," said Professor Sprout. "A Blue Moon, isn't it? Professor Lupin - roses are a hobby of yours - am I correct?"  
  
Remus looked up - "Yes, that's a Blue Moon Rose," he said, "but I don't know of anywhere round here where they grow."  
  
Snape looked at her closely. "Very nice," he said and offered his arm.  
  
Pilar took it, and they joined the rest of the staff proceeding to the hall.  
  
Needless to say, the entrance of Snape with Pilar on his arm caused a near uproar. Everybody agreed that he had managed to get out of "escort duty" in the past - and were more than a little amused that Professor de Lisle had changed that.  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing. "Well," said Harry, "You can't say that she isn't good at Defence against the Dark Arts!"  
  
It was probably unfortunate that this particular couple were passing and heard it. Harry got the full force of two glares.  
  
Ron looked gloomy. "Now you've done it - double detention for sure! And if Snape isn't bad enough - imagine what de Lisle will make you do!"  
  
"She's not too bad," said Hermione, "If you don't constantly muck around in her classes. Besides, you have to admit, we've learned a lot in everything she's taught us."  
  
"She's a great teacher," put in Ginny, sitting next to them, "But you have to admit she more than a bit moody! Sometimes I think she's worse than Snape with the sarcasm."  
  
"Well, she seems pleasant enough tonight" said Harry. "I thought I heard a giggle as they went by."  
  
The evening passed in a dream for Pilar. She'd danced with him several times - each aware of the past, each trying hard not to let anything show.  
  
Each hoping the dance would last forever.  
  
It had put her in such a good mood, that she was positively jovial as she and Sirius took their turn at patrolling the roses.  
  
"Why the roses," said Sirius, "I mean, the thorns are murder." He hauled another couple out and yelped as a thorn grabbed at the back of his hand.  
  
Pilar looked at him. "If anybody can answer that question you can. I would have thought that you knew the rose bushes better than any of us," she said, as they went back inside.  
  
She left him and went to talk to some of the Ravenclaw students. Thankfully, her error of the first night had been smoothed out, and she had rapidly become a favourite with them.  
  
She was soon busy answering the never-ending questions about the Salem Institute and the wizarding world in America.  
  
Privately, she agreed with the students that the muggle and wizarding worlds had to integrate more, if the wizards were to survive. Those students who were muggle born seemed to have a much better grasp on things - and those of their "pureblood" brothers and sisters envied them their experiences.  
  
Pilar missed her computer. She missed her car. On reflection, however, she did not miss many other aspects of America. She looked around and came to a decision.  
  
This was home. Hogwarts and England. And she never wanted to leave.  
  
As she looked around the room, she met his gaze. He lifted his goblet to her in salute before drinking. And her heart filled with hope.  
  
Unfortunately, the small interlude had not gone unnoticed. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy's eyes lit up maliciously as he caught the two gazes.  
  
"Well, well," he thought, "My father is going to be very interested in this. Who would have thought we would get such a tool delivered to us."  
  
Halloween - Hogwarts - midnight  
  
He entered his chamber, and looked at the box sitting on the desk. The parchment note attached bore the legend "Happy Halloween." He opened it and took out the soft toy inside.  
  
He laughed softly. Just like her, he thought. And wondered how she had liked his gift.  
  
Pilar approached the box warily. She knew his sense of humour and wondered what she would find.  
  
She opened the box, and found another. Her smile became feral as she realised the game. So, how many would it be? She wondered. Fifteen minutes later, she had reached the bottom box. Small - no bigger than the palm of her hand, she opened it. And smiled in pleasure as she saw the silver filigree earrings.  
  
Her eyes alight, she moved to the mirror, and slipped out the small studs she wore, replacing them with the filigree drops.  
  
"Totally impractical," she thought. But didn't take them out. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4  
  
He came to her that night.  
  
As she reached around to unlace her gown, she felt his hands on her shoulders. His lips at the nape of her neck.  
  
She felt his hands slowly, tantalisingly unlace her gown - caressing her spine, and slipping inside the opening to caress her breasts.  
  
His breath was maddeningly warm against her skin, and as he finished the unlacing, she shivered. His mouth retraced the route down her spine his hands had taken to, caressing the base of her spine with lips, tongue and teeth.  
  
As he stood and moved his hands to her shoulders she felt him hard against her buttocks, and her breathing quickened.  
  
Too many years without him. Too many lonely nights.  
  
Abruptly he turned her round, slipping her gown off her shoulders and down her arms. Pilar shrugged her arms out of the sleeves, and let the shimmering sapphire silk pool around her feet.  
  
He groaned as he saw her in the firelight. The earrings catching the light, and the flames making shadows on her bare flesh. The flesh covered stockings eerily erotic against her pale thighs - the flimsy piece of lace doing duty as underwear arousing him even more.  
  
He watched her bare breasts rise and fall with the quick breaths she took - and she moved towards him - her hands undoing his coat, slipping inside his shirt and fumbling with his belt.  
  
And yet, not a kiss, not a word.  
  
She pushed his trousers down - their eyes never leaving the other. He felt his blood thunder in his ears. He reached out to the woman, and pulled her against him - for the first time in 16 years, their lips met - and the passion between them exploded.  
  
Pilar cried out as his mouth covered her nipple. His tongue and teeth teasing it into a peak. Her hands on his shoulders curled and her fingernails dug into the skin.  
  
Beneath her hands, the man was different than she remembered. His skin was older - but he was still hard muscled - his everyday clothing concealing the muscles and the man that he was, behind the façade.  
  
His mouth moved from her breasts to her mouth, and she welcomed his kiss - her tongue twining with his, both of them moaning with passion and need.  
  
"Take me now," she gasped, "Please - I can't wait any more".  
  
She gave him no chance to reply - fastening her mouth to his again - as if she could drink in the lost years.  
  
Their eyes met - and in each other's eyes they saw their love - their desire. For both, they had only one goal - fulfilment.  
  
The sex was explosive. Both concerned only with feeding a need they had not known fully until then.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she pulled his head down to hers - their kisses now frantic with love.  
  
The man looked concerned as he watched the woman cry. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
Pilar reached her hand to his face and cradled it. "No love," she said, "You couldn't hurt me, these are tears of joy, not pain."  
  
He kissed her again - this time there was no sexual need in it. It was a kiss of infinite tenderness.  
  
Pilar wriggled suddenly- the situation they were in, becoming apparent to them both - and Pilar found that half sitting on a book was not comfortable!  
  
The man moved back from her, and she suddenly felt alone again. She reached out her arms to pull him back. His arms came around her and he picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
"I've never had you in a bed," he said, smiling slightly wickedly, tossing her onto her bed.  
  
Pilar landed, her hair coming down from it's careful arrangement, and falling around her bare shoulders. She stretched out on the bed like a cat, and smiled lazily. "Then it's about time you rectified that," she said. "And quickly."  
  
He climbed on the bed next to her, and the cycle of loving began again - almost as frenzied as the first time.  
  
The aftermath of their climax left them both drained - but gradually the cold started to seep in, and they climbed under the bedcovers. With the warmth came renewed desire - but this time there was not the hunger that had been there before.  
  
Their kisses and caresses were gentle, their lovemaking the same. To Pilar, it seemed as if it was a dream - the slow, lazy thrusting somehow more arousing than anything else.  
  
This time, as he climaxed, he kissed her. "I love you," she said.  
  
He rolled off her, and held her close - Pilar never wanted him to let her go. They drifted off to sleep, both finally satiated. And now, only the wonder of their love was left.  
  
As the man held her close, he watched her eyes close and sighed contentedly. How could he go on pretending to the world that she meant little more than an old friend to him?  
  
3 November - Hogwarts - early morning  
  
Pilar woke alone. She could feel the warmth and hollow where he had lain beside her, and wondered why he had not woken her before he left.  
  
The memories of their night returned, and she decided if he had woken her, he might be there still.  
  
She sat up in bed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked at the pool of sapphire silk on the ground - and smiled. She remembered he loved her in that colour- but had had no idea that it would have the effect it did on him.  
  
Stretching, she felt the soreness between her thighs and gingerly got out of bed. It had only been the second time they had made love - and she marvelled at the change the years had made.  
  
The fumbling schoolboy and girl lovers were gone. His touch had been sure and strong - seeming to know exactly where and how to touch her to best effect.  
  
Her eyes darkened. How many other women had he had after they had been separated? Where had he learned what he had done to her? Jealousy reared and she felt tears come to her eyes as she imagined him with other women. Giving them the pleasure he had given her.  
  
She went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into the hot blast of water. As the water washed away the jealousy, she shrugged. What right had she had for jealousy - when she had tried to forget him with other lovers.  
  
All of a sudden, Pilar laughed. She was being foolish in the extreme. After all, neither had been virgins when they came together either. But she remembered the fumbling of their one encounter with fondness. Funny how love turned sex from just that - to the scared and tentative loving that was making love.  
  
Funny how a boy and girl who had had their share of relationships had turned into clumsy dolts when they realised that lust was in fact love. When they found their friendship had deepened.  
  
And how foolish they had been to think that they had all the time in the world to plan.  
  
She came out of the bathroom, wrapping a warm robe around her naked body. As she did, she looked down at the low table. On it was the usual cup of tea, with a Blue Moon rose next to it.  
  
The parchment next to it had more writing than usual on it.  
  
"Good morning my love," she read, "and thank you for the most wonderful night of my life. I love you."  
  
She touched the words gently. What it must have cost him to put it in writing. Perhaps there was even more to him than she had thought.  
  
Pilar hoped she would have the rest of her life to find out.  
  
3 November - Hogwarts -afternoon  
  
The large gymnasium was empty when Pilar entered. She was early for this class in combat and was pleased. It was the fifth years this afternoon - and she had a feeling that they had it in for her. Certainly they seemed to cause the most trouble in class.  
  
Sighing, she started stretching exercises.  
  
Snape entered just in time to see her bend over backwards slowly and flip. "Well, I see you're ready," he said, taking off his coat and also starting to warm up.  
  
The past couple of months had taught them to work well together in class - fortunately for them. Unfortunately for the class. The pair had gained a reputation amongst the students - who debated regularly which was the worst to cross.  
  
Pilar usually came out on top - she was an unknown quantity, whereas they knew what set Snape off.  
  
The students entered - and Pilar's mouth tightened as she saw Draco Malfoy in the lead, and watched as his goons tripped up Neville.  
  
"Class has not yet started, Gentlemen," she said, "But as you are so keen, I assume that you would love to assist Professor Snape and I in a little demonstration"  
  
The three looked startled "Er, sorry Professor. It was an accident," said Malfoy, looking at Snape.  
  
"I'm sure it was," he said silkily, "You know how clumsy Longbottom is."  
  
"Hmmm," said Pilar sceptically. She had heard it all before, "You OK Neville?" she asked the boy, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Yes Professor," he said.  
  
"Right," she said briskly, "You've all come on well. Today we're going to look at some of the stick forms you can use. These can come in useful, as it means that you can almost always find a weapon.  
  
"However, we intend to concentrate on the light staff- as this is something that many magical folk carry. Professor Snape, if you please," she called, and caught the staff he tossed her, before joining her in the centre of the circle of students.  
  
"Mr Longbottom," said Pilar, "Please call time for us. Five minutes, no more. Ready?" she asked Snape.  
  
He nodded, and advanced.  
  
Hermione looked at the two of them, eyes wide. The staves were a blur as they blocked and parried. And she joined in the rest of the class in wincing whenever a blow connected.  
  
"They really dislike each other," she said to Harry and Ron, "But they are good. I can't see how I could ever do that."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded - their respect for their strange new teacher grew with each passing day - so far she had managed to catch every trick played on her, and the student body had given up on her.  
  
"Time," called Neville, and the two combatants reluctantly finished. Both breathing heavily - both moving carefully and limping slightly.  
  
"So," said Professor de Lisle, "you can see that this is a very fast form of combat, and one that can inflict a lot of damage. You will also find that in an emergency, your broomstick will make an excellent staff. So, please pair up and we will take you through the basic moves."  
  
The rest of the class passed rather eventfully. By the end, a third of the class had to be taken to Madame Pomfrey, and those students were edified to hear her opinion of both Professors as she treated students and teachers. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5  
  
3 November - Hogwarts - Evening  
  
Draco Malfoy was writing a letter to his father. In it, he put everything that he had seen and heard about the new Professor since the beginning of term. He especially made a point of what he had seen during the Halloween feast.  
  
His last sentence, he knew, would bring his father hotfoot to the school. "Sirius Black is here," he wrote, "and Dumbledore is definitely hiding him. Something is happening here."  
  
He folded it and took it to the owlery.  
  
5 November - The Malfoy Mansion - morning  
  
Lucius Malfoy read his son's letter carefully - ignoring Narcissa's questions as to Draco's welfare. So, he thought. Dumbledore has bought de Lisle back - and she's not over her little infatuation. The Dark Lord would be pleased - Draco was right about that. She was a tool that was crying out to be used.  
  
He looked over at his wife. "I am going away for a few days," he said, and left the room, leaving the letter on the table.  
  
Narcissa picked it up and read it - her face going pale as she did so.  
  
She had lost her son. And gained back her sister.  
  
5 November - Hogwarts - mid afternoon  
  
"Headmaster, I demand to know why you are harbouring a murderer here," drawled Lucius Malfoy - determined to get Dumbledore to admit it.  
  
"Lucius, I am not harbouring any murderers here," said Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy snarled "You've got that bloody werewolf back," he said. "Over my objections. And to add to your little band of misfits you have a most unsuitable woman on your staff."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Malfoy speculatively. "You can't change the past, Lucius. She beat you in a fair duel - despite your attempts to make it otherwise. Pilar de Lisle is a good teacher - and an excellent person to have here to protect our students."  
  
Malfoy swept out, and headed down the corridor - almost colliding with Ron, Harry and Hermione with Sirius - in his dog form. His face went dark. "So - Black is here," he said.  
  
The three students looked apprehensive - and Sirius tensed his muscles ready to jump. Just then, a voice was heard behind Malfoy.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking my dog for a walk, " said Pilar, coming up with Lupin. "I'm feeling a bit stiff today, and you've given him a really good run for me."  
  
She looked at Malfoy fully "Malfoy," she said, inclining her head.  
  
"Pilar de Lisle," he purred, taking her hand "How enchanting." She snatched her hand back and snarled "Don't ever touch me," to him.  
  
Malfoy ignored her. "Your dog," he said smoothly, "such a fine specimen. What was it you called him?"  
  
"I didn't," she said pointedly. "But since you asked, his name is," she racked her brains and saw Harry mouthing something at her. Surely it couldn't be! "Cuddles," she finished frantically. Next to her, Lupin started to cough loudly and turned away - his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Cuddles" looked affronted.  
  
"Cuddles," said Malfoy. "Surely a strange name for such a large animal. Don't you worry about him attacking these students?"  
  
Pilar thought fast. "He was such a cute puppy," she trilled, "and I had absolute no idea he would grow so much!" She walked over and knelt beside Sirius, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. "He's an old softy really. Not a vicious bone in his body!"  
  
She stared defiantly up at Lucius Malfoy - daring him to call her bluff. He pushed past her and walked off down the drive and out of the school.  
  
Beside her Lupin managed to catch his breath. "Cuddles?" he said incredulously.  
  
Pilar stood up and looked at them. "Well - isn't that what Harry was trying to tell me? "  
  
Sirius shrugged back into his human form - outrage on his face. "Snuffles, you idiot!" he said indignantly, "He was telling you Snuffles!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were giggling helplessly. "P..P..Poor old "Cuddles"" gasped Ron.  
  
Sirius spun around and Lupin started to laugh again. "He's an old softy really," he finally got out.  
  
Pilar also started to laugh. Then she stopped. "Damn," she said, "This means that I have to get a dog."  
  
Sirius looked sly. "No problems," he said - "I don't mind sleeping on the end of your bed."  
  
Pilar looked at him. "No thanks," she said, "For some reason having a large hairy male at the end of my bed doesn't fill me with joy."  
  
She walked off and said, "Have a nice day, Cuddles," as she left. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6  
  
Christmas Eve - Hogwarts - evening  
  
Pilar finished wrapping the gift she had spent the last month organising. It was perfect. She knew he would love it. Or at least, the man he was would love it.  
  
She looked up as a house elf entered her chamber, and handed it the box. "You know where it's to go," she said, "tomorrow morning - early. Before he's awake."  
  
The House Elf grinned as it took the box. Delivering the items between the two chambers made it feel so important.  
  
The man looked at the fine chain as it fell between his fingers. The sapphires in the links caught the firelight and he placed it carefully in the box. He'd been buying gifts for her all these years. Doing without himself in the hope that he would be able to someday give them to her.  
  
And now he could.  
  
He carefully picked up the rose he had conjured in. After so many years, he had become quite good at growing them.  
  
All for her.  
  
Christmas Day - Hogwarts - early morning (real early!)  
  
Pilar crept through the door to Remus Lupin's chambers - her arms full with a large box. She yawned as she crept through the gloom to the bed, and carefully placed the box at the end.  
  
As she straightened, she felt a tap on her shoulder - and yelled.  
  
Remus Lupin also jumped - all he wanted to know was why she was there. After all - creeping into other people's bedrooms was not something he would have expected from this woman.  
  
Pilar looked at him wildly. "Merry Christmas," she finally got out.  
  
Lupin nodded. "And a Merry Christmas to you as well," he said, "But surely you could have waited until Breakfast?"  
  
"Ummmm, well, I hadn't actually intended to speak to you at all," she said nervously. "I mean, now, not at breakfast, well," she floundered desperately. "Are you all right?" she asked looking at the man before her. He looked older - desperately tired.  
  
"Bad night," he said softly. "I really hate full moons." His eyes swept round the chamber and he saw the box. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
Pilar smiled, "Just a little gift from an old friend," she said. "After all, given my reputation, I can hardly march into breakfast with an arm full of gifts."  
  
The woman in front of Remus sighed and looked desperately sad. "I love giving gifts," she said softly, and turned.  
  
Remus looked at her - for many reasons she was as much of an outsider as him. "Look," he said, "How many of these have you done already?"  
  
"Most - only Sirius, McGonagall and Snape to go," she replied. "Snape's the biggest worry - I know that he seals his chambers."  
  
Lupin looked gleeful. "Leave Snape to me," he said. "I know exactly how to break his seals."  
  
Pilar looked at him. "You want to help me?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Well, you aren't the only one to have gifts to deliver," he said. "But - if you want to hit Snape, then it will have to be now. He's usually up and about almost as early as I am. Probably looking for ways to get on everybody's nerves."  
  
"You're not wrong there," muttered Pilar. Lupin offered her his arm "Shall we?" he said, and the two exited.  
  
Lupin looked down at the box of gifts. "How have you managed to haul that thing around with you?" he said.  
  
"Idiot. I levitate the thing!"  
  
"Can I also suggest an invisibility spell?" said Remus. "After all, it's a bit bloody obvious if you wander round with a box of goodies."  
  
"Good idea - is that what you've done?" asked Pilar  
  
"Nope," said Lupin, "I had a far better idea. I confiscated young Harry's cloak."  
  
Pilar looked at him. This man was a constant source of surprise to her - and she enjoyed that. "Sneaky, Remus. Very sneaky. I wouldn't have thought you were up to something like that."  
  
Lupin merely snorted and headed off towards Snape's chambers. Pilar was quite astonished - she had no idea where they were going. "Ok," she said, "How do you know where Snape's rooms are?"  
  
"Force of habit," grinned Lupin, "We always knew where Snape was - and how to get past his spells."  
  
He stopped before a door "Here we are," he said and took out his wand, whispering something as he did so. The door opened softly, and Pilar took a package out of her box (which was now concealed with Lupin's under Harry's cloak). "Won't be a moment," she whispered, and the two slipped inside.  
  
As she looked swiftly around the room for somewhere to put the package, she could not help but think that the room reflected the man. Hard, Cold. Then she heard a noise from the adjoining bathroom and dumped the package on the bed and ran, the door slamming behind her.  
  
"Damn," she said as she and Lupin ran up the corridor, "Sorry about that, but he nearly caught me."  
  
"That's Ok - I managed to leave him a small surprise," said Lupin. "After all, it wouldn't be Snape's Christmas without a small surprise from the Marauders."  
  
Pilar skid to a stop. "Will you and Sirius never grow up?" she asked in exasperation.  
  
"Hopefully not."  
  
They came past the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hang on," said Lupin, "I have a couple to drop off here," he said.  
  
"You do that, and give me McGonagall's and I'll deliver them," said Pilar.  
  
The two separated and rejoined minutes later. "Only one left now," said Lupin, rubbing his palms together, "Wait a minute first - I want to make sure that the coast is clear."  
  
He took out a piece of parchment, and with another whispered spell a map became visible. Pilar could see her and Lupin marked on it- and realised it showed the locations of the entire school.  
  
"What is that?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, just a little thing we whipped up at school."  
  
"May I?" she asked, and he handed her the map. Pilar studied it intensely - and finally handed it back. "Remarkable. And you kept it all these years?"  
  
"Er.. no," said Remus, "Filch confiscated it from us, and it made it's way to Harry."  
  
Pilar crossed her arms and looked at him - looking her most "spinster schoolteacherish." "Don't tell me - let me guess. You confiscated it from Harry."  
  
Lupin grinned wolfishly. "You're getting good at this."  
  
"Let's just say I am quickly acquiring an insight into how the mind of a Marauder works. This morning is definitely an education."  
  
"Ok - Sirius is there - but he's asleep. I'll go in and drop the stuff," said Lupin. "You head back - no point in us both being caught if he wakes up."  
  
"None whatsoever" said Pilar and turned. Lupin caught her arm and gave her a package. "Merry Christmas - saves me a trip," he said. To both of their surprise, he put a finger under her chin and lifted it. His kiss on her lips was light, and its effect on them both made them step back hastily. "You are a very special lady, Pilar de Lisle," he said.  
  
Pilar took a step back - and felt her face going red. The unexpected kiss causing her heart to beat faster. "Thank you. You have no idea what our little adventure this morning means to me," she said.  
  
Lupin watched her go, before opening the door into Sirius's room. "Oh I think I do," he said softly, and bounded in with his concealed box, tossing the contents at Black who was sitting with Harry in front of a fire - both of them drinking hot chocolate and eating cake. "Merry Christmas," he said, tossing the cloak and map at Harry.   
  
Pilar got back to her rooms as the school started to stir around her. As she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. Her room had been transformed into a glowing haven.  
  
A fire roared in the hearth, and it's flames reflected off the glass tree on the table.  
  
The familiar cup of tea and rose were there, but today the scrawl on the parchment read "Merry Christmas," and there were parcels before the fire.  
  
Pilar looked at them all and smiled slightly, "Doesn't anybody sleep round here?" she asked herself.  
  
She put down the parcel Lupin had given her - and sat down in her chair, taking off her boots, and tucking her legs beneath her as she sipped the fragrant tea. Her eyes roamed around the room, and she giggled like the girl she had been many years before.  
  
Christmas wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Christmas Day - Hogwarts - midday  
  
Pilar looked around her room - the morning had been glorious. Breakfast had been a jovial meal - the few remaining students and teachers had all been laughing about gifts they had received.  
  
She had been pleased at the reception hers had gotten - and had been surprised with what she had received herself.  
  
She threaded the sapphire-studded chain through her hair and smiled. This gift had been magnificent and special. She realised he must have been buying gifts for her for years, however it was not his gift that she prized the most.  
  
The gift she prized above all others had been her "inclusion" into the small group that centred on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was almost as if her early morning wandering around the school with Lupin had caused them to reach a decision - and they now counted her as one of them. She had been surprised that it had been Lupin who had included her.  
  
She would have bet her life that he was dominated by Sirius Black - who seemed the stronger of the two. Obviously there were depths to her friends that they kept carefully hidden.  
  
Pilar's face softened. It had been a long time since she had had real friends.  
  
Alone, he looked at the gift she had given him. He had waited to make sure he was alone before he opened it - and was glad he had, as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
She had given him memories. The leather-covered album on his lap held precious pictures - some he had never seen before of her in America. Some he remembered well - pictures of them at school. Together and apart. After school - as they explored their love.  
  
And each page held a small story from her - telling him of her life, her love.  
  
His hands gently traced over the writing - so familiar and so foreign.  
  
He turned to his favourite picture of her. It was obviously a muggle one - but it caught the woman he remembered as nothing else did. Gazing into the distance, her face was soft, her dark hair waving around her and a slight smile on her face. He remembered seeing that same expression once before - he had caught his breath at the time, dazzled by the beauty it seemed to draw out of her.  
  
He stood hastily and went into the bathroom - washing his face.  
  
All traces of tears gone, his face settled into its familiar lines. He left his rooms and headed towards the great hall for the Christmas Feast - acknowledging greetings from those around him in his usual manner.  
  
Nobody must know.  
  
As Pilar finished dressing, there was a knock on her door. "It's open. Come on in," she called, as both Sirius and Remus entered.  
  
"Well, Gentlemen," she said, "To what do I owe this honour?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "We thought that we would get a jump and escort you to Christmas Dinner."  
  
"Besides," said Lupin, "I bet you are itching to know what we did to Snape this morning."  
  
"You know I am. At breakfast he looked as if he was ready to slaughter you both!"  
  
The two men grinned at each other.  
  
"Well," drawled Sirius, "We thought that old Severus would enjoy having his own private winter wonderland."  
  
Lupin grinned "So I let loose some snow fairies in his room. They'll be busy snowing all over for the next couple of days - and he won't be able to get rid of them."  
  
"And for some reason," explained Sirius, "It seems like the whole school knows about the fairies in his bedroom."  
  
Pilar suddenly threw her head back and laughed - so hard she sat down hard on the floor - her laughter filling the room as she rocked back and forth. "Poor Severus" she panted finally.  
  
The men each reached down a hand and hauled her up from the floor. Pilar straightened her dress and linked an arm with each of them.  
  
"Let's go," she said, "I can't wait to ask Severus if he likes snow."  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned at each other behind her head. Nothing would replace James and Lily - but this surprising woman was filling an empty place neither had realised they had.  
  
The great hall was decorated with its usual twelve trees. Instead of the long tables, there was only two set - pushed together - to accommodate those who had stayed.  
  
The three walked into the hall, chatting eagerly - busy forging a true friendship. They approached the table - the last ones to arrive and take their seats. Pilar looked up as she sat down and turned her deep blue gaze on Snape. "Don't you just love winter, Professor?" she asked, "The beauty of the snow." Her eyes held his for a heartbeat longer and she swept them away.  
  
Snape scowled. Was there anybody who didn't know about the fairies in his bedroom?  
  
Harry was surprised when Sirius and Lupin entered with Pilar between them. He was even more surprised, when they sat down with him, and were treating her as if she were a valued friend.  
  
He watched her as she blushed at their teasing - and then rejoindered with even more vigour.  
  
What had happened to crabby Professor de Lisle??  
  
Harry managed to corner Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," he said, "What's with Professor de Lisle?"  
  
Black looked at his godson. "Pilar is not as bad as you think. She's had a bad life - and seems to be now coming out of it." He looked very serious. "Remus and I don't have many school friends left. Pilar was never close to us - but she is an old friend - and has proved herself to us."  
  
"So she's OK?" he asked.  
  
"As long as she stops calling me "Cuddles" she will be." said Sirius.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Oh I don't know," he said, "Cuddles may just suit you."  
  
Sirius looked at Pilar. "Cuddles!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
Pilar blinked - her mind had been miles away. "I hardly think that's appropriate right here," she said. "Wouldn't you prefer a handy rose bush?"  
  
"Yes, no," blustered Sirius going red, "Well, err, but I didn't mean that! You've labelled me Cuddles for the rest of my days! I definitely don't like it."  
  
Harry was laughing openly now . He looked hard at Pilar. Was Sirius trying to hint something to him?  
  
Pilar chuckled. "If you want a sensible answer, ask a sensible question. AND you know why I called you Cuddles. Besides - its no worse than Snuffles."  
  
Sirius sulked in his chair. "It's a lot worse than Snuffles." He glared at her. "MUCH worse."  
  
Pilar laughed and picked up a mince pie. She stood up and knelt before Sirius - holding up the pie.  
  
"Oh noble Padfoot" she intoned, "Forgive me for my misunderstanding. Please accept this humble offering as atonement," she stood and put the pie on his plate and sat down again.  
  
"Cuddles," she said as she sat and deliberately turned to Lupin who was laughing.  
  
Sirius looked at his friend. "What do you find so funny, Mooney?" he asked. "Just think what she'll christen you! Probably some sort of Christmas Fairy!"  
  
"I thought that was Snape," said Lupin innocently - at which point the three of them started laughing so hard they slipped off their chairs and leaned against each other on the floor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down the table indulgently. He liked to see his children enjoying themselves - and those three needed to have fun more than most.  
  
Snape looked sour. He just knew they were laughing about him. He could tell from the glance that had been sent his way. However, he could not help but keep his lips from twitching a little. Contrary to belief - he did appreciate a joke - and the fairies were ingenious. He wondered what Black and Lupin would think when they found them in their rooms. And wished he had known de Lisle was involved. He'd just have to find something rather more devastating than fairies to put in her bedroom!  
  
Christmas day - Hogwarts - late at night  
  
Pilar wriggled against the man who held her close to him. It was his bedroom this time - and around them, the lights from snow fairies sparkled.  
  
Their loving had been slow and drawn out. Neither one wanting it to end, both knowing that morning must find them in their own beds. Alone.  
  
Even her coming here was risky. But her need for him burnt in her veins like fire - and since their first coupling at Halloween they had managed to spend part of many nights together. Stolen hours.  
  
Sometimes her bed - sometimes his. She chucked softly as she remembered their stolen hour in the rose bushes - an hour of kisses and loving words. Some things never change!  
  
Both had grown adept at hiding their love - but they both knew it could not stay hidden forever.  
  
Soon, they would have to end their game.  
  
She wriggled again - hoping for one last loving before she left. Her hands started to wander over him - her lips brushing the side of his chin and nibbling. She tasted the salt of his sweat on his skin- and the roughness of his unshaven face against her lips was the greatest aphrodisiac ever.  
  
"Who needs love spells or potions," she muttered, "when I have you"  
  
At that, he turned his head and kissed her, moving her beneath him so he could enter her - no longer able to help himself.  
  
His need for her burned constantly. More than anything he wanted to be able to spend at least twenty-four hours with her - alone - with nothing to do but make love. Nothing to feel but her softness. She filled his world.  
  
He wanted this to be special - to give her pleasure for pleasure's sake. The woman beneath him moaned her pleasure. "Open your eyes," he said, "look at me darling." She opened her eyes - gazing with a steady sapphire gaze at the man's face above her.  
  
She heard a whimpering, snarling sound and realised it was her. Her hands reached for him - pulling him closer to her  
  
She thought that she would split in two - as their cries of love filled the chamber. Her hand reached up and pulled his face down until their mouths met in an explosive kiss.  
  
Neither had any control over the situation - all that mattered was their need. Their desire. And when it was over, both were unable to do more than lie there holding each other.  
  
And neither one wanted to spend any more nights alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7  
  
31 December - Hogwarts - Morning  
  
Pilar came up the main stairs to the school, the black dog form of Sirius Black padding silently at her side.  
  
Their patrol of the school grounds had been a hard slog, through freshly fallen snow. Fortunately, the snow also made it possible to see where any of their enemies had tried to enter.  
  
Pilar pushed back the hood of her cloak, revealing a face with eyes bright and cheeks reddened by the cold. She reached up to swing her cloak off, and found the hands of Severus Snape already removing it and shaking the loose snow from its folds.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
Sirius transformed back and looked at him. "Not a thing. No tracks, nothing."  
  
"Then how did they get in?" snarled Snape. "We know that the enemy has been here - but so far none of us has found anything."  
  
Pilar looked speculative. "What if they didn't need to get in?" she asked. "Look, let's not pretend any more. We know that there are at least three students here who will be passing information to their parents - and that their parents are firmly in Voldemort's camp. Therefore, it's reasonable to believe that they are also receiving instructions and carrying them out."  
  
"A bit far fetched," said Snape. "After all, they're only children."  
  
Pilar's temper snapped. "For crying out loud, Severus, they're what - 15 or 16? That's quite old enough to do what has been done here - and don't forget what we were capable of at that age. And why we did it."  
  
Sirius looked sharply at them both. There was definitely something there she was reminding the Potions Master of - something that was painful for them both if their attitudes were anything to go by. He tried to remember that year - and realised that there were no incidents standing out - except for his highly enjoyable liaison with the younger Pilar.  
  
"She could be right," he put in, "Some of those Slytherin's will do anything."  
  
"And you're just as bad!" yelled Pilar - now in a fine temper. She was tired and knew she was being bat tempered - but made no attempt to be reasonable. She just plain didn't want to. "I wasn't just talking about Slytherin's here - in fact the only Slytherin I had in mind was Draco Malfoy. No - I know of at least one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff student whose parents are Voldemort supporters - and suspect a Gryffindor lass of having leanings that way."  
  
"I am trying to use some logic here towards these attacks. And frankly, I believe that our young Draco is behind them, after."  
  
"And here is not the place to discuss this," said Snape quickly - standing aside as a pair of students came past in the corridor - both of them eyeing the group of teachers keenly. "Too many eyes. Too many ears."  
  
Pilar took a deep breath. She snatched her cloak from Snape's arm - where he had been absentmindedly stroking it as they spoke. "I am going for a hot bath," she said. "Don't bother to see me to my rooms - frankly I can't stand the sight of either of you," she finished irrationally.  
  
She spied Lupin with young Harry coming towards them. "Oh god," she said, "More males! Just what I need," and stalked off - much to the surprise of all four males.  
  
As Pilar headed towards her rooms, she fumed. Nobody had remembered. Not even him. And last night they had argued. It had started off innocuously enough - he had been teasing her and had mentioned a fling he had during the summer. She'd snapped - conveniently forgetting her own summer love affairs - and had accused him of not loving her any more.  
  
Things had gone downhill from there - and they had both said some things that both believed were unforgivable. Swearing that they hated each other. That they never wanted to see the other again.  
  
And she had missed the morning cup of tea that morning. But more than that, she had been hurt that nobody had remembered.  
  
Today was her birthday.  
  
Lupin and Harry were astonished at Pilar's outburst and both glared at Snape - deciding he had to be to blame. "What have you done to her?" asked Harry, "Can't you be nice to anybody?"  
  
Snape glared at his least-favourite student. He may be forced to co- operate with him, but that didn't mean they were equals. He drew himself up and looked down his nose at Harry. "It may be holidays, Potter," he spat, "But I am still a teacher here and can give you detention. Your championing of Professor de Lisle is admirable - however I don't have time for the rantings of hysterical females."  
  
Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Then what is going on?" he asked.  
  
Sirius looked at the other three - "Pilar's got a bee in her bonnet and thinks that a student is organising these attacks. Personally - I think she may be right. I couldn't find a trace of anything this morning - and I know that neither of you have found anything inside the castle."  
  
Snape looked around the corridor. "Do you think that you could speak louder?" he hissed, "and possibly be in a more public place to discuss this? The fact that nobody can find an entry point means that somebody inside the school is doing this - and that's something that we have to report to the Headmaster."  
  
With that, he swept down the corridor, towards the statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's study. The other three followed silently - not willing to admit that he was right.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for them in his Study and did not seem to be surprised when Sirius voiced Pilar's theory. "I myself have thought that it would be somebody inside," he said. "Did Professor de Lisle have any suspects?"  
  
"She mentioned Draco Malfoy"  
  
"It does follow," said Snape reluctantly. "After all, Lucius turned up here looking for Black. And Draco does have the skill to set these attacks up."  
  
"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Sirius, we can't keep your presence a secret in the School anymore - nor can we keep hiding that the three of you and Pilar have been doing more than teaching during the past few months."  
  
Harry looked surprised - he knew that Sirius had been doing extra work for Dumbledore, and had supposed Snape was still doing whatever it was that he had been asked to do - but had not thought that Lupin and Professor De Lisle had been involved as well.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him directly - seemingly able to see his thoughts. "Yes Harry," he said, "You've had some very good guardians these past couple of months. And they've managed to stop some very serious attacks on the school and on you."  
  
"Me?" said Harry, "But I never noticed."  
  
"You weren't supposed to, Boy," said Snape. "It was supposed to be unobtrusive!"  
  
Harry looked at Snape - why couldn't he let up just a bit?  
  
"Harry, Voldemort still wants you dead - and that means his Death Eaters will be doing everything they can to get to you. And you're not his only target at the school. I can name two other people he wants dead almost as much as he wants you - and a dozen more who are in danger," explained Dumbledore, "and I'm not even including myself in that list."  
  
"Pilar is right to look to Draco Malfoy. I am always suspicious when he stays over the holidays - given his mother's attachment to the boy. I think we are going to have to put a watch over him - as well as keeping one on young Harry and the other students in danger."  
  
"Severus, Draco is in your house, so I am afraid that the burden of this watch is going to fall on you."  
  
Snape nodded grimly. As usual, however, his face showed nothing but a faint contempt for the world.  
  
Dumbledore looked around suddenly. "Where is Professor de Lisle?" he asked - as if realising for the first time she was not there.  
  
"She went storming off - upset about something," said Lupin. "Funny - she used to love New Year's Eve as I remember."  
  
"She's been a bit funny all morning," put in Sirius, "Nearly bit my head off when we set out - it was like she couldn't bear the sight of me."  
  
"Well, give her time," said Dumbledore, "And keep out of her way."  
  
The four of them left the study and walked down the corridor. For once, they had something to plan - something that drew them together.  
  
They reached the staff room, and entered. Harry looked around him - he had only been in here once before. "Perhaps she thinks you've forgotten" he said.  
  
"Nah," said Sirius, "Can't be that - she loves surprises."  
  
"And a surprise birthday party is always a hit with women," put in Lupin.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in and heard the last of the remarks. "I have just seen Professor de Lisle," she said, "and wished her Happy Birthday. For some reason she burst into tears and muttered that at least one person had remembered." She looked sternly at the males before her, and three of them felt themselves reverting the age of the fourth years before her stern gaze.  
  
"You three are supposed to be her friends," she snapped, "And this surprise party is a lovely thought - but you could at least have wished her Happy Birthday!"  
  
"But, we thought that it would make the surprise more..." started Sirius.  
  
McGonagall looked exasperated. "Gentlemen," she said, "I know that you have not had much to do with females since you left school - but surely you haven't forgotten what you did know? And just think - how would you feel if you thought your friends had forgotten your birthday?"  
  
She picked up the book she had come to get and left the room with the words: "I leave it to you to think about."  
  
Snape sat in the closest chair. He had been ignoring his birthday for years - and realised that he had just had one - which he would have totally ignored as well except for the card and gift from Pilar. He shifted uneasily. Stupid how the woman managed to creep into your life until you couldn't imagine it without her.  
  
Lupin moved to the window. He had spent many hours talking with Pilar. Their friendship had deepened, and what had begun with her being a sort of substitute had become a true and fast friendship - with both of them sharing confidences and companionship. Funny how she had crept into his life until he couldn't imagine it without her.  
  
Sirius flung himself on the couch and stretched full length. Pilar had always been a pleasant memory - he had planned to look her up when he had been in America, but had found other diversions. He looked over at Harry, and thought how she had given them both a guiding hand over the past few days. Strange how she had managed to creep into their lives until they couldn't imagine it without her.  
  
Harry looked at the three adults who had been sworn enemies. He grinned suddenly as he remembered the planning sessions they had had for this party. How the enemies had become friends united to do something nice for another friend. Professor de Lisle might be as moody as they come - but underneath it all he had found her to be a sympathetic listener - even if her advice was pretty hopeless. He wondered what Ron and Hermione would think when they came back and found how she had crept into their lives.  
  
He stood up suddenly - he needed to be with people his own age. For once, the companionship of his godfather felt stifling. "I'll see you later," he said, leaving the staffroom and heading back to the Gryffindor common room. He was pleased to see a couple of other students there - and joined happily in their game of cards. For a time, he forgot all about Voldemort, and danger.  
  
New Year's Eve - Hogwarts  
  
Pilar had cried until she felt she could cry no more. She was sure her love for him was ended. Was this how they would have gone on? Would they have argued and sniped at each other over the years until there was nothing left?  
  
She splashed cold water on her face - and sat down on the broad windowsill - now covered with a bright rug and cushions. She looked down over the peaceful snow-clad ground, her spirit being calmed by its raw beauty.  
  
She still loved him. Their argument had been borne of jealousy and fear. She knew she had started it and provoked it all the way along. Jealous of those other women - faceless, nameless women. Fear that he would find her wanting.  
  
She still loved him - and the grim resolve that had turned her from a mediocre dark arts student, into an expert in the field was turned to a new goal.  
  
She would win him back - and try to become again the woman he had fallen in love with.  
  
She stood up abruptly and went to the wardrobe. Not the blue silk this time, she decided. She looked and pulled out a simple gown of purple velvet and lace.  
  
It was New Year's Eve. And with a new year brought new hope. She hummed as she headed towards a the bathroom to get ready for the festivities of the evening.  
  
He sat silently in his rooms - looking at the gift he had bought for her birthday - to be given to her publicly at the party. And at the one he had not given her.  
  
Their argument had been genuinely acrimonious - the years of bitterness spilling out, and he wished that he had not mentioned the woman from the summer.  
  
And he wondered what she would say if she knew he'd been celibate for most of their years apart. His life had, after all, not been conducive to having love affairs.  
  
And he still loved her. Loved her with a ferocity and intensity that frightened him.  
  
His resolve hardened. He would win her back. By summer - she would be his. And he would make sure that Dumbledore agreed to their making their relationship public.  
  
After all these years - after all the pain and emptiness, he felt he deserved it. He grinned suddenly. He still had fond thoughts of a relationship with Pilar when they were at school, when both of them had changed partners on a regular basis - and wondered if his third wooing of her would be as enjoyable as the first two.  
  
Pilar walked towards the great hall, determined that she would ignore her display of bad temper that morning. After all - she was entitled to it!  
  
As she pushed the doors opened, she wondered at the silence. Unusual.  
  
She walked in, and was suddenly grabbed. Lights flashed and a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" was yelled at her.  
  
She pulled away from the hands and looked irritated around. "No need to deafen me," she snapped, and took a step forwards.  
  
"And who is responsible for this?" she asked - trying hard to look stern - trying to conceal the delight at what had been done. It didn't work. Unknown to her, her face had come alight. Her eyes wide with joy and her lips softened with happiness.  
  
The hall had been transformed into a fairyland - gay banners and garlands of flowers decorated it, with the table before her spread with streamers and what looked like her favourite foods.  
  
Her eyes shone with joy as she repeated her question. "Who is responsible?"  
  
Dumbledore came towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "Your friends," he said, "Your friends who wanted to do something special for you." He led her towards the head of the table - to where her chair had been placed. "Tonight, this is your place."  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked at the faces around her - seeking the three that she had thought the worst about. "Thank you," she said simply, "Thank you for remembering."  
  
The rest of the evening passed in a whirl of gaiety. She had received cards from the students, and had been surprised at her gifts.  
  
She had been presented with a large box - gay streamers coming from it. Professor McGonagall had instructed her to pull on a streamer and she had done so - revealing a gift. How original! She thought, and had marvelled even more when McGonagall had confided that was how her family always gave birthday gifts.  
  
The biggest surprise had been the final gift - attached to a ribbon decorated with her house symbols. It was a large wooden box - intricately carved and painted. On the inside, it was velvet lined, and had a beautiful china plaque in it that stated it came with love from the members of Ravenclaw house. "How exquisite" she breathed, "This is definitely something I will treasure all my life."  
  
She knew exactly what she would put in it.  
  
Pilar groaned silently as Remus Lupin presented himself and asked her to dance. She felt like a prize as she had been passed from person to person to dance - and wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere and rest.  
  
"Do you mind if we don't dance?" she asked, "I will admit to being completely danced out - and would rather sit and rest for a bit."  
  
Remus smiled at her. "I don't mind," he said, "But you know that if you aren't dancing somebody will ask you."  
  
Pilar groaned. "I don't mind being the belle of the ball," she said, "But even belles need to rest their poor aching feet."  
  
"No problems," he said, "We can hide just outside the doors - after all, nobody will notice if you are gone for a short time."  
  
The two of them crept out of the hall, and Pilar perched on the bottom step of the staircase leading to the next floor. Lupin sat down next to her and said, "I hope you liked your surprise. We didn't mean you to think we had forgotten."  
  
Pilar laughed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling the need for human contact. "I must admit that this morning I was furious. And hurt. But this," and she waved her hand towards the hall, "makes up for it." She sighed suddenly - feeling tired to her very core.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Lupin  
  
"Just tired. Bone tired," she replied, moving slightly closer to him - his shoulder was suddenly the most comfortable thing she had felt all day.  
  
"Here," he said, moving and putting his arm around her - it's warmth comforting to her as she nestled against his side.  
  
"Mmm," she said, her heart racing all of a sudden.  
  
They sat there for a while - his hand stroking up and down her arm absently. Their silence, that of friends who are comfortable enough without the need to fill the silence.  
  
She couldn't remember putting her arms around him - clasping him lightly around the waist.  
  
And neither could tell what impulse drove him to kiss her. And her to return the kiss.  
  
It was a kiss of love - tender and caring. There was a faint hint of passion - but the main feeling was of loving.  
  
She moved position, and they drew closer to each other. Their kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. She welcomed the feel of his tongue entering her mouth, and when his hand tentatively moved to stroke her breast, she thought she would explode.  
  
He raised his head, and looked down at her - as if unsure as to what to do next. In his arms, she felt alive - and he wanted her more than anything else.  
  
"Pilar," he began, and they both started as they heard voices coming closer - and saw the doors to the hall open.  
  
They sprang apart - each sitting now on a different side of the staircase - just as Sirius and Harry came out of the Hall.  
  
"There she is," said Sirius - an absurd hat on his head, "It's time to cut your birthday cake, and you've disappeared," He looked at the two people on the stairs "What on earth are you doing out here?" he asked. He felt his stomach knot - and realised he felt jealous. Of Remus! His oldest living friend! He shook his head slightly.  
  
Pilar laughed. "I am out here trying to get away from you assassins!" she said.  
  
"What assassins?" asked a voice, as Severus Snape stepped out of the door. "I see you found her," he said dryly.  
  
"You lot," said, Pilar. She flung an arm dramatically over her brow, and shifted around on the steps, dropping herself into Remus lap. "Determined to end my life by unceasing dancing until I was forced to appeal for rescue!"  
  
After astonishment at suddenly finding himself with a lapful of Pilar (and whilst relishing the thought, it was most inconvenient - given his current state), Remus Lupin found himself laughing at her histrionics. After all - he had not brought her out here to seduce her - had he? She had asked to sit somewhere quiet.  
  
He stood up abruptly, hauling her up with him. He bowed to her and offered his arm - in the manner of an 18th century gallant. "And is the Lady refreshed now?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes caught his - and he was surprised to see the passion still smouldering there. And knew he had not fooled her one little bit. She knew exactly what state he was in.  
  
"Thank you kind Sir," she said, entering into the playlet, "I have had a most refreshing interlude. One I would like to repeat again," she finished pointedly, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
Both of them were suddenly aware of Sirius and Severus looking closely at them, and Pilar laughed, tossing her hair in a way all three knew well, her eyes flirting with each man in turn.  
  
The three men all looked at each other - for the first time they felt that they were rivals for this woman. Suddenly, things didn't seem so straightforward any more.  
  
Lupin stepped out of the cold shower - shivering. He dried himself and got into bed. The cold shower had been necessary, and he decided that another one might be necessary soon unless he could forget the feel of her in his arms. Of her lips against his. The way her breast felt under his hand.  
  
He looked at the goblet of smoking potion next to his bed and sighed as he drank it.  
  
She could never love a werewolf.  
  
Severus Snape sat in his dungeon Office, a mocking expression on his face. There was nothing special about Pilar de Lisle, he thought.  
  
For all that his students thought about him, he'd managed to attract much more attractive women than her.  
  
He wished he knew what had happened between her and Lupin on the stairs - obviously more than resting her feet - if the confusion on their faces was anything to go by.  
  
He sighed as he stood and left the dungeon.  
  
He knew that she could never love a man as bitter as him.  
  
Sirius Black said goodnight to his godson and walked down to the main hall. He transformed into the huge black dog and loped through the grounds.  
  
He needed to work off the charge he felt from that evening - and the guilt.  
  
He stopped suddenly and changed back - sitting under a tree, heedless of the snow on the ground and the cold in the air.  
  
It was obvious to him that they had interrupted something - he knew Remus too well and knew that look of chagrin.  
  
But why did he feel jealous? Pilar was nothing to him - was she? Definitely not what anyone would think was his "type." He'd certainly not had trouble finding sexual partners since he escaped from Azkaban - his "outlaw" status seemed to attract women.  
  
And Pilar was certainly nothing special in the looks department. Just another woman, really. A trim figure, certainly, but certainly nothing spectacular. Except for those eyes. They were certainly the most beautiful thing about her - and he felt warm when he thought of those eyes gazing into his - looking at him only.  
  
He stood and dusted the snow off his trousers. His reputation with women was one of danger - he knew that he was held up as the archetypical "bad boy" - and knew that the years in Azkaban had changed him.  
  
He knew that there was still a large part of him that was dead.  
  
She could never love somebody like him.  
  
In his study, Dumbledore passed a glass of port to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Did I make a mistake, Minerva?" he asked, "Bringing her back. Bringing the four of them together?"  
  
"I don't know, Albus," she said. "Certainly it was always going to be an interesting group - but I must admit, I had not thought that she would change as much as she has since her return."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I'm glad," he said, "She's becoming the girl she once was." His smile vanished, "But I had not expected other developments," he admitted ruefully. "Certainly I knew that there would be adjustments for the two of them - in fact I had expected things to come to an end well before now."  
  
"They have both changed too much from what they were," agreed Minerva McGonagall - remembering the young couple she had known so many years ago. Hard to believe they were the same two people as they were now. "But I see no reason to worry - they are all adults and will have to work things out. And provided they are discreet - I see no other difficulties."  
  
Dumbledore agreed with her "The pair of them have been very discreet," he said, "But this evening something has changed. And I'm not sure their love will survive it."  
  
McGonagall stood up, placing the empty glass on the desk. "Albus, you can't clear your conscience hoping," she said, "You asked if you've made a mistake. No. If your main reason was to reunite lovers, then I would say yes. If that was what you wanted, then you should have sent him to her.  
  
"But you wanted all four of them here because they were the strongest block of power you could draw together. Each of them with strengths that compliment the weaknesses of the others. Each of them has had a life that has been touched and had some aspect destroyed by Voldemort.  
  
"Each of them have shown their loyalty in the past - and although they don't say it - they are all fiercely protective of the school.  
  
"No, Albus. You've not made a mistake. But nobody ever said that their task would be easy. After all - she is the one thing in common those boys have," she smiled briefly, "There was a time when I thought Miss Pilar was going to take up residence in that bush. I can also remember several wagers as to just who she would be flushed out with.  
  
"I can't help thinking that she is the key that will bring them all together - and turn them into the power block that you are hoping they will be." She stepped through the doorway, "Be at ease, Albus. The mistake will be when Voldemort and his followers underestimate them. And I dearly hope I will be there to see it when it happens"  
  
She left the room, and Dumbledore was left with his conscience. "But will I atone for destroying those two lives," he said softly. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 8  
  
3 January - Hogwarts - midday  
  
Dumbledore erupted into the staff room. "There's been an attack on the train" he said, "I've just heard from the driver"  
  
Instantly, the casual lethargy that had occupied the room was gone. An alertness showed in the teaching staff.  
  
"Anybody hurt?" asked Professor McGonagall  
  
"Fortunately, no," said the Headmaster, "But all of the students are very shaken up."  
  
He looked at his four protectors. "The train is stopped in a siding about an hour north of London," he said, "As soon as you get off the grounds, apparate there. I want you four on the train for the rest of the way. Patrol it and make sure that nothing further happens."  
  
Madame Pomfey came forward, "I'll go too" she said, "The students may need my help."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "They can do whatever first aid is needed. You'll be better served here getting the infirmary ready," he said.  
  
He looked at the four, "Plenty of chocolate" he said, "What are you waiting for? As for the rest of the staff -until the train arrives we will go over this school, the grounds and Hogsmeade carefully. I don't want any surprises."  
  
The four youngest staff members sprinted out of the staff room - pausing only briefly to change from loose lounging robes to more practical clothing. As they raced down the path towards the school gates, a casual observer would have been surprised to find that they looked similar.  
  
Four black-clad predators - seeking prey.  
  
They stopped briefly at Honeydukes, and filled a large bag with chocolate. Then, with a brief look at each other, disappeared.  
  
3 January - Hogwarts Express  
  
The students were badly shaken - and Prefects were roaming the corridors and around the train as it was stopped. They couldn't understand why the driver had not continued - only saying he was acting under Dumbledore's orders.  
  
They were surprised when loud popping noises announced the arrival of four of their teachers.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl exchanged glances. It must be serious if Dumbledore had sent those four to them.  
  
Sirius tossed the sack of chocolate at them and called for them to get it distributed to everybody. The four teachers commenced rounding up everybody and getting them back on the train.  
  
Snape went to the engine and swung up into it - "Ok - let's get going," he said, "And as fast as you can." He then disappeared through the door and met up with the others at the head of the first carriage.  
  
"Right," he said, taking charge, "One of us to each carriage. Keep patrolling, check everywhere for anything unusual. Listen out for anything. Do what you need to. Keep your wands handy," he finished.  
  
The other three nodded - this was no time for quarrelling. Swiftly they separated - Lupin taking the first carriage, Sirius the second, Pilar the third and Severus the last - the one that contained the Slytherin students.  
  
He agreed with Pilar. If anybody knew anything about what was happening, it would be Draco Malfoy.  
  
The students were surprised to see their teachers prowling the carriages - and - in the opinion of the students - were rather too much on the spot - always managing to be in a compartment just when something interesting was happening.  
  
Ron complained to Hermione and Ginny that it definitely put a damper on things - even though Professor de Lisle was fine usually, there was a sternness around her that made them wary of doing anything.  
  
The trip, though swift, was nerve racking for the adults on the train. By the time they reached Hogsmeade, all four teachers were wishing heartily that it was over.  
  
The horseless carriages were there waiting for the students - and Hagrid was also at the station with four broomsticks.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to give yer these," he said, "He wants youse airborne to escort the carriages."  
  
They looked at the brooms, and held a quick conference as to their airborne strategy. Sirius took the lead in this - and told Lupin and Snape to do a quick reconnaissance ahead and behind, whilst he and Pilar would check on either side before the carriages left.  
  
They told Hagrid to be ready to head out when they returned, and took off - impressing the students as they did so. "Who would have thought that people that old could do moves like that on a broom?" was the general thought.  
  
The area was clear as far as she could see, and Pilar did a neat roll to bring her back in the opposite direction, suddenly she spotted a shape moving through the snow - it's black cloak standing out against the snow.  
  
She shadowed it for a while, and realised that whoever - whatever - it was up to no good. It was moving into a position near to where the coaches would pass.  
  
There was no time to make a choice - she had to immobilise this one - and fast. She dived down on her broom - the only noise the rushing of the air around her, and as she came down pointed her wand at the figure "Immobilius" she said and circled the frozen figure.  
  
Hovering, she quickly wrapped it in magic, and levitated it behind her.  
  
Arriving back at the station, she was not surprised to see the other three had also returned with captives.  
  
The faces on the four teachers were dark as they realised the scope of the attack that had been planned. This had been more than a skirmish - this was war.  
  
As they contemplated what to do with their prizes, a commotion announced new arrivals. A group of men came towards them - their robes plainly showing them to be Aurors.  
  
"Well done," said the leader, and then froze as he saw Sirius. Sirius was torn - if he stayed he would be taken prisoner - if he ran now he would be letting Dumbledore down.  
  
The Aurors took the prisoners, and two of them moved towards him. Lupin drew his wand, when Snape stepped forward and raised his hand.  
  
"Stop," he said, "You know that you can't take him."  
  
"But he's an escaped prisoner."  
  
"Dumbledore vouches for him."  
  
The Aurors visibly relaxed. "If Dumbledore stands by him, then we'll agree. We haven't seen him." The Auror paused, "You know that the Ministry still has a price on his head."  
  
Pilar laughed. "The Ministry still won't admit that Voldemort is back," she said scornfully, "If they can't tell the truth, why should we listen to their lies?"  
  
The Aurors were nodding. "Look," said the leader, "I shouldn't say this - but I want you to tell Dumbledore," He looked serious, "Aurors are leaving left right and centre. We're not prepared to let the Ministry's inaction cause a disaster like last time. We know what's going on - we wouldn't be doing what we do if we didn't." He nodded at the four teachers, "Dumbledore is taking it seriously if he has the four of you hanging round. Tell him that when the time comes, just to send word to the Aurors and we will come. Tell him we stand by him and are ready to take his orders."  
  
With that, they vanished, taking the prisoners with them.  
  
The four looked at each other. They understood what they had been told. "And so the war begins," whispered Pilar as the carriages and their airborne escort moved out. Her eyes filled with tears as she flew.  
  
How many lives would be destroyed this time?  
  
3 January - Hogwarts - Evening  
  
Dumbledore looked at the four teachers in sitting in front of his desk.  
  
"So," he said, "The Aurors are leaving the Ministry," he sighed. "At least they are willing to cooperate with us - I had feared what would happen if they did not."  
  
Lupin sat up straighter "Surely the Aurors wouldn't go to Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive. "Some will," he finally said. "Some already are DeathEaters. But most... most of them have a reason to hate Voldemort."  
  
He looked stern. "These attacks are getting serious. Voldemort is trying to take out Hogwarts - he knows that I directed the last resistance - and will know that any new efforts will start from here.  
  
"Be even more careful than before. Keep a closer watch on all students - and make sure that you notice any tiny thing that seems out of place or unusual.  
  
"I trust you four to protect the school."  
  
All four looked back at him. The burden he had just placed on their shoulders was heavy - but it was one they must bear.  
  
And the price of their failure would be far too costly. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9  
  
Valentines Day - Hogwarts - morning  
  
Pilar got out of bed that morning feeling sad. She had had such high hopes for this Valentines Day.  
  
As she headed to the bathroom, she glanced at the table and stopped. A single blue rose was sitting on the table. No note. No tea. Just the rose.  
  
She smiled. Perhaps things were getting better after all.  
  
He opened the envelope - surprised to find a muggle valentine card. He studied it - and remembered the delight they had both had in finding muggle cards for special times in their short relationship.  
  
This card was fairly typical - cupids, hearts and truly awful poetry.  
  
He ignored them - and looked at the silver disc that was enclosed with the card. He knew what it was - but wondered how she thought he could listen to it here. Was she suggesting they go somewhere they could listen to it? He smiled. He knew exactly the place - it even had a CD player in the room. Inexpensive, cosy and he knew that she would love it.  
  
He looked at the CD and smiled again as he saw the title of the song written on it. "Kiss from a Rose."  
  
He picked up the card again. Her writing scrawled over most of the page - with only one word. "Love."  
  
He got dressed very quickly, and checked the schedule. There it was - in 2 weeks they would both be off duty on the same weekend. If he hurried after breakfast, he could make the arrangements for a short getaway for the two of them, before he had his first class for the day.  
  
He felt his body react at the thought of making love to her again - he had been in torture since their argument in December - the last time they had made love.  
  
His face changed as he started to plan the weekend. The wait would be worth it.  
  
Valentines Day - Hogwarts - breakfast  
  
Valentines Day at Hogwarts was usually fairly uproarious. Owls almost colliding with each other as they delivered their burdens of valentines to students.  
  
To his embarrassment, Harry was always inundated.  
  
Then the whole school watched in awe as Snape's owl landed before him, delivering a large, ornate letter.  
  
Somebody had sent him a Valentine.  
  
He opened it and his face went purple. He glared down at the other end of the staff table to where Sirius and Remus where choking back laughter. They had not been able to resist sending the valentine to him.  
  
It was big. It was lacy. It was pink. It was signed "with love and hugs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs.  
  
Snape contemptuously tossed it in the air, setting it on fire as he did so - the ashes falling to the table.  
  
"Idiots," he spat, and picking up the owl, swept out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the giggling teachers responsible. "I suppose you thought it was necessary?" he asked.  
  
Black and Lupin stopped laughing. "Sorry Headmaster," they chorused.  
  
Pilar had chuckled herself - but felt a bit sorry for Snape. It would have been embarrassing for him receiving that card. She went in search of him after breakfast.  
  
He was in his office, but not snarling as usual. Instead, he was sitting at the desk, face in his hands. Was he that upset, she wondered.  
  
"Severus?" she asked softly, and he looked up, his face contorted - with laughter. She watched as he hiccuped several times loudly and started to chuckle again. "So you're not upset?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a sense of humour," he said, "That was a truly god-awful card! I'm not even going to speculate where they got it."  
  
"You're a surprising man, Severus Snape," said Pilar, shaking her head in wonder at the man she had glimpsed. "Why the act?"  
  
Like lightning his mood changed, and he snarled, "What act? If you don't mind, Professor, I have a class to prepare for."  
  
Pilar left, confused. What was he hiding from? Why did he insist on portraying himself as a cold, nasty man, when she had seen a glimpse of a warm personality underneath it all?  
  
She shuddered. Perhaps her exile had not been so bad as it might have been.  
  
Valentines Day - Hogwarts - 10pm  
  
Pilar looked at Sinistra and grinned. "Toss you for it. Looser has to do the Astronomy Tower," she said.  
  
Sinistra looked at her. "Yes," she said finally, and pulled out a coin. "You call."  
  
Pilar watched the coin fly through the air. "Heads."  
  
It landed - tails. She laughed at the other teacher. "Not my night, obviously," she said. "Astronomy Tower here I come," she paused and asked, "Is it really so crowded up there?"  
  
Sinistra shook her head, "Not usually - but then you never know. Valentines day, teenage hormones," she suddenly giggled, "Last year Snape found one couple in his potions dungeon."  
  
Pilar giggled as well, "Ye gods," she said, "Was there anything left of them after he'd finished with them?"  
  
"Not much. But the funniest thing was nobody could see who was more embarrassed - Snape or the students!"  
  
With a laugh, the two teachers separated, and Pilar started the climb up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She changed her mind about its lack of occupants as she flushed students from three alcoves on her way up. They were certainly more enterprising than she had been in her day!  
  
She pushed open the door, and noted that the hinges had been freshly oiled. Raising her wand, she illuminated the room, and hastily put out the light when she realised that there were at least six couples in the room, all in various stages of dress or undress.  
  
"Sorry to break up your little party," she drawled, "But I think it's time for you to all go to bed. Separately. You have five minutes before I light up this room again."  
  
She heard rustlings and muffled giggles, and felt rather than saw figures going past her out the door and down the stairs. At the end of the five minutes she illuminated the room and saw with satisfaction that it was empty.  
  
Idly, she walked over to the big window and sat down on the wide ledge. She had always loved this window - coming here often when she had been a student just to sit and dream.  
  
She sat down and rested her head on one hand, looking out the window at the night sky. And she dreamed. Dreamed that she had not been exiled. Dreamed that they had married. Dreamed of forming a family.  
  
He had watched her going up the stairs to the Tower, and watched amused as several minutes later a stream of students had run down.  
  
After a few more minutes, he wondered what she was doing up there, and climbed the stairs.  
  
He stopped at the door and looked at her sitting on the window ledge, looking as beautiful as his favourite photograph of her.  
  
Moving swiftly across the room, he bent over and slipped his arms round her, kissing her forehead.  
  
Pilar started, and then nestled back into those beloved arms, raising her face for a proper kiss.  
  
With a sigh, they broke the kiss and he sat down with her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms round his waist.  
  
"This is getting to be a habit, Remus," she said, "but I don't want to break it."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"I'm supposed to be doing dormitory rounds."  
  
He kissed her again. "Really?"  
  
"Mmm. Really."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Dreaming. Just dreaming."  
  
His arms tightened. "About what?"  
  
"You, me, us. If we hadn't been separated. What our family would be like."  
  
He caught his breath. It was the one thing he never tried to think about, it hurt too much. "Do you often dream about that?" he asked her.  
  
She turned and looked into his eyes, tonight they were tired, and shadowed, and she remembered that there had been a full moon the previous night. She reached up and touched his face. "Always. And always knowing that if we were together, you wouldn't have had to face the wolf alone."  
  
"No," he said abruptly, "I will always have to face the wolf alone. I would never risk you." Abruptly, he let go of her and stood, pacing the room. "You have no idea what it's like," he said harshly, "no idea about the terror I suffer when I transform back, wondering if I've killed."  
  
She rose and came over to him, her hands on his arms. "But you never have," she said earnestly. "I've seen your scars. Seen your pain. Even when you are the wolf, Remus Lupin is still there. And whatever the wolf wants, Remus Lupin will not allow it." She shook her head wonderingly. "You are the strongest person I have ever known. In spite of everything, you have still remained true to yourself. And I admire that. I only wish that I had your strength. Perhaps if I had, then I would not have changed like I did. Been able to let the grudge go," and Pilar shook herself. "Anyway, the wolfsbane potion has changed your transformations. I don't mind spending one night a month with a wolf. After all, you'd have to spend more than that with a bitch!"  
  
He laughed and hugged her to him. "My moody Pilar," he said, "Are you really that bad?"  
  
"You cross me when I've got PMT and you'll discover that the wolf is a puppy compared to me."  
  
"I'll remember that," he said, bending his head to kiss her again.  
  
Pilar sighed, and gave herself up to the sensations of his kiss. Loving the feel, loving the loving. She pulled him closer, needing him to make love to her, feeling hurt when he pulled away.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," he said.  
  
Pilar pouted. "Unless it involves you making love to me here and now, I'm not really interested," she said, irritated.  
  
"Really, Professor de Lisle," he said, his lips roaming over her neck, "That is not the way for Hogwarts Professors to speak to one another."  
  
"And what you're doing is?" she asked, gasping. He chuckled, "It depends on the circumstances," he explained, his hands rubbing up and down her back, causing her to shudder more. "But I do have a reason. And I think that you will like the surprise," he said.  
  
"So tell me," she said, "Then you can make love to me."  
  
"One track mind," he said, not caring that his was following the same track, but determined that their weekend would be special.  
  
"It's been two months, Remus. I can't really cope with you kissing me and not doing anything else."  
  
"We have a free weekend in two weeks," he said.  
  
Pilar had decided to take matters into her own hand, and had started nibbling along his jaw, "So."  
  
He moved his head, allowing her more access. "I took a hint from the CD you sent me."  
  
"That's nice." She'd reached his throat, her mouth working down the v of his shirt, her hands fumbling with buttons and slipping inside.  
  
"Be good, Pilar," he said sternly. "I want to tell you about your surprise."  
  
She moved her mouth to his nipple and nipped him lightly, causing him to gasp, "So tell me quickly," she said, exploring his chest, and moving her hands to his buttocks, drawing him closer to her.  
  
He raised her head with his hand and kissed her again. "If you don't stop you'll never find out," he said, "And I know you'll want to find out."  
  
The gentle teasing had gone from his voice. It held a tone she knew, one that she knew. One that meant he had made up his mind and would not be moved.  
  
Pilar sighed and stopped her exploring. This had better be good. She knew he wanted her - evidence was pressed against her, but obviously whatever he was talking about was important to him.  
  
"I'm listening," she said.  
  
He took her hand and drew her back to the window, sitting down with her enfolded in his arms, the pair of them firmly wrapped in each other's arms and legs.  
  
"I thought," he said, settling her, "that we could spend some time listening to a certain CD. And I noticed that we have a free weekend in two weeks."  
  
"Your point, Remus."  
  
"Well, this morning I made some arrangements at a certain little inn I know of - not too far from here," he couldn't help himself and he kissed her, "CD player, fireplace, enormous bed. You. Me. Friday night to Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Oohhh! Remus!" Pilar turned and flung her arms around him, "How romantic!"  
  
He accepted the kisses she pressed on him. "Actually," he said, "it wasn't so much romance as a desire to be able to have you all to myself," and he grinned down at her, his grin pure seduction, "and I rather fancy watching you wander round naked."  
  
She giggled and rubbed herself against him, "Do you now," she said teasingly, "what makes you think I will? Apart from the fact that I can't stop myself doing what you want?"  
  
He became serious. "I also want more than anything to be able to wake up with you in the morning."  
  
Pilar felt her eyes fill with tears. "I want it too," she said softly, "I want it more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."  
  
He held her close, desire had fled for the moment, and all that remained was their abiding love. "I really do think that I just may be in love with you, Pilar de Lisle." 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 10  
  
28 February - Hogwarts - late afternoon  
  
Sirius watched as his friend finished packing a small case. "I can't believe you're actually going to go off somewhere," he said gloomily. "leaving me with only Snape for company."  
  
Lupin laughed. "There's more than Snape here," he said, "And you're on duty this weekend anyway." He looked up at his friend, his eyes shining, "Sirius, this weekend is the most important thing I've ever done in my life so far," he said, "in fact, I know of only one thing that would be more important."  
  
Sirius Black was surprised. In all the year's he'd known his friend - been his friend, he had never seen him look like this; or sound so intense. "When will you be back?" he asked.  
  
"Sunday afternoon."  
  
"And will you let on the big secret then?" To his surprise, Remus blushed.  
  
"It depends," he said, "But it's not only my secret to share. Besides, if you really think about it - cast your mind back - you'll find that it's not really a secret. Just something most people have forgotten."  
  
"How far back?" asked Sirius, intrigued.  
  
"Just after we left school. Before James and Lily got married. And why I couldn't be at their wedding."  
  
Sirius looked at his friend. He had all weekend to work this one out. And he didn't even have Pilar around to bounce ideas off either.  
  
Remus held out his hands to Pilar as she met him on the road outside Hogsmeade. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and he whispered something in her ear.  
  
The two disappeared.  
  
Only to re-appear shortly thereafter outside a small inn, cosily nestled amongst some woods.  
  
Pilar looked around in delight. "However did you find this place?" she asked.  
  
"I worked not far from here," he explained, "and found it one full moon."  
  
She looked at him. "Have you stayed here before?"  
  
"No, but I've always wanted to."  
  
She took his arm, and the couple entered. The interior was a cosy as the exterior. The dark wood furniture with its plush cushions inviting curling up on. They approached the desk and the clerk looked up.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Remus looked a little uncomfortable - after all he'd never done this before. "I, err, We have a booking for the weekend."  
  
"Name, Sir?"  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"Ahh yes, Professor Lupin? From Hogwarts?" He nodded. "And this must be Mrs Lupin," said the clerk, looking at Pilar, who blushed. "We like having newlyweds here," continued the clerk, "and on behalf of the house would like to congratulate you."  
  
Both Pilar and Remus looked a little uncomfortable, but did not bother to correct the clerk. Pilar decided, however, that by the end of the weekend their status would be one thing they had decided on.  
  
Lupin signed the register, and they turned to find a young man holding their bags. "Thomas will show you to your room," said the clerk, "enjoy your stay with us."  
  
They followed him up the stairs, until they came to their room, which turned out to be a bit of a surprise to both Remus and Pilar.  
  
All Remus Lupin had known about the inn was what he had discovered when working in the vicinity. He had booked the room based on that.  
  
He had expected the large bed, the fireplace and the stereo equipment.  
  
What he had not expected was the fact that a room this size could not possibly have fit in the building. The Spa bath was definitely a surprise - and he noticed Pilar looking at it speculatively.  
  
He turned to the young man who had brought up their bags, and who he noticed now was not actually carrying them, but had levitated them.  
  
"I take it I was mistaken in thinking this was a non-magical inn?"  
  
"Not exactly, Professor," said the young man, "We cater to both wizards and muggles - and when we realised that you and your wife were newlyweds, decided to give you the best room we have."  
  
"And we appreciate it," put in Pilar. She looked at Lupin. "I suppose we should have known when they said you were from Hogwarts."  
  
Thomas nodded, and looked around the room. He drew his wand, and pointed it at a table. On it appeared a silver ice bucket, it's outside frosted with cold, inside with a bottle of champagne, and a large basket of fruit and chocolate. "Compliments of the house," he said, as he left the room.  
  
As soon as he left the room, Pilar gave a yell and jumped on Remus, wrapping both arms and legs around him. "You wonderful, wonderful man," she carolled, kissing him soundly. "This is the best surprise you could have given me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, returning kiss for kiss. "I'm so glad you approve," he said, drawing her closer, "now, about that discussion we were having the other night."  
  
She smiled naughtily, "I just don't know. After all, I don't want you to think that I'm in any way easy. That you could bring me to a place like this just to seduce me."  
  
'Oh, seduction hadn't entered my mind," he said seriously, amused at the look of anger that flared in her eyes, "actually, I planned to ravish you," and he seriously started to remove her clothing.  
  
Pilar sighed and surrendered to the man she loved. "Well that's a completely different thing."  
  
Lupin stretched on the bed and looked down at Pilar, nestled against him, and felt himself harden against her. Their years apart had only increased their appetite for each other. Their months working together had increased their friendship.  
  
He loved watching her sleep. He loved watching her eat. He loved watching her. And now they were together, he could spend the rest of his life watching.  
  
He smiled as he recalled their hours of lovemaking. Marvelled at her enthusiasm and at the way she encouraged him to please her.  
  
And yet, he could sense in her an innocence that had drawn him to her in the first place. He had been touched beyond belief when at the height of her passion, her cries had been of how much she loved him. Had been touched when she told him that she wanted to be there the next full moon - so that she could share that experience with him.  
  
To meet the wolf.  
  
And he had been frightened at the fierce passion she had caused in him. Frightened at the wolf he could feel on the edges. Frightened to let himself completely loose control, frightened that he might hurt her.  
  
He kissed her cheek gently, not wanting to wake her, and pulled her closer to him, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Pilar had not been asleep. She had felt him tense as he woke, felt him move and kept her eyes shut, just enjoying being there with him. Knowing that for the next two nights, they did not have to watch the time.  
  
She loved him so much, but wondered why he never completely let himself go in their loving. She could feel the tightly held control, with an edge of wildness that sent her senses soaring.  
  
The contrast of the man, the gentle Remus Lupin, and the animal he became, both of these forming the man she was passionately in love with.  
  
She didn't doubt it now. Their love would have survived years together, but she knew that their friendship, grown over the months of working together, had only made their love stronger. Provided an even firmer foundation.  
  
There was nothing she was not willing to sacrifice to remain with him.  
  
She felt him kiss her cheek and nestle down with her. Pilar moved slightly, and his head slipped to rest on her breast. She wrapped her arms around him and looked forward to waking in the morning with him.  
  
"Remus," she said, the following evening over dinner in the restaurant, "I need you to answer a question for me."  
  
He looked at her and lowered his knife and fork. "What question?"  
  
"Why are you holding back?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"When we make love. You hold part of yourself back. I can feel it there - quite frankly it's a wildness that excites me. But you never let it out. Why?"  
  
He took a shuddering breath, and she realised that the answer was something that disturbed him - and that he worried would disturb her.  
  
She got up from her bench and came round the table to sit next to him, her arms going around him lovingly. "Remus, I'm not going to be upset at anything you tell me - unless you tell me that you're leaving me. I want to help. I love you so much, I can't bear to think that I might cause you pain."  
  
He looked at her. "You cause me pain? I'm frightened that I'll hurt you." He looked around the restaurant. "Do you mind if we don't discuss this here," he said, and his hand moved to her face, "I don't really think that I can discuss it in public."  
  
She nodded, and stood, holding out her hand.  
  
Alone, in their room, she drew him down onto the soft couch in front of the fireplace. "Tell me."  
  
"I can feel it, Pilar, the wolf. And I'm frightened that if I loose control the wolf will take over, and you'll be hurt. And worse, that you'll become what I am."  
  
She laughed, "I don't fear you. I don't fear what you are, and if you bite me and I become a werewolf, then I don't care either. The wolf is part of you. It's part of what and who you are, and like I said, that part of you excites me." She reached over and kissed him, "Don't be afraid of hurting me," she said, "I want you - and that includes the wolf," she giggled, "and I must admit to being rather disappointed in you. You never have ravished me like you promised."  
  
He watched as she knelt on the couch in front of him, slowly removing her clothing, each item being removed inflaming him more and more.  
  
Suddenly, with a fierce snarl, he grabbed her, tearing from her the flimsy bits of lace that she called underwear, his hands and mouth eagerly claiming her body. His own clothing getting in the way, and feverishly being torn off - neither of them ever sure who did that.  
  
Remus moved lower down her body, his tongue dipping into her navel, moving lower until he reached her core, his tongue darting in and out, his teeth gently nibbling. He felt her hands grasp at his head, pulling him closer, heard her moans of passion, and felt her legs wrap around him.  
  
He felt her come, felt her hips buck into his mouth and greedily sucked all she gave. His own erection was enormous, throbbing with need, and he could no longer wait, as he plunged into her - for once forgetting all about control as he thrust into the willing woman beneath him.  
  
As he thrust, his mouth fastened onto her breasts - not caring if his passion left marks, his hands grasped her hips and he pulled her closer to him as he thrust, her moans becoming cries, her hands becoming claws, and he could feel her nails digging into his back.  
  
He could hear himself howling his release, and heard her scream of passion echo his howl, in her eyes he could see the matching wildness in his own. Could see the excitement he had given her, and finally understood his own nature.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, panting, and feeling sweat trickle down his body. He felt her lips and teeth as he showed her appreciation. He gathered her into his body, closer, although he was still buried deep inside her, and he felt her move gently beneath him. "Well," she said, "that was good, but I think that as ravishment goes, you need some practice."  
  
He couldn't help himself, and laughed. Then he kissed her as he felt himself harden inside her again, and began to move, "Good thing I've got such a willing study partner, then."  
  
The rest of the weekend passed too quickly, and as they left the Inn, both Pilar and Remus knew that their relationship had changed. Wolves mate for life, and both knew that theirs was now a lifelong partnership.  
  
They were reluctant to separate, and kept their arms wrapped around each other until they came within sight of Hogwarts gates. Reluctantly they parted. Their promise to Dumbledore holding them.  
  
The school could not know they were lovers.  
  
Pilar sighed as she watched him head towards his own chambers, and then she brightened. He had promised that they would always spend their nights together. Had promised to find a way. Somehow.  
  
Remus walked to his rooms, seeing Pilar in his mind. He was waylaid by Sirius Black, who obviously thought he had worked out what Remus had been doing.  
  
As it happened, his theory was remarkably correct, and Remus felt quite grateful that he had no idea who the lady in question was. And then wondered what Sirius would say if he told him.  
  
"Well, whoever she - or he - was," said Sirius, still a little annoyed his friend would not reveal the identity of his partner, "and It certainly has done you good."  
  
Remus looked at him seriously. "I learned a lot this weekend. About myself. And I've finally come to peace with what I am." He then grinned impishly, "And it is a she, you bastard."  
  
"She must be a very special lady," said Sirius.  
  
"You have absolutely no idea just how special she is."  
  
"No hint? I mean, do I know her?"  
  
Remus looked at his best friend. "You do know her, and our relationship goes back a very long way."  
  
Sirius shook his head. He had never known his old friend to be so close- mouthed about anything. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 11  
  
The final Quiddich match of the year had been, everybody agreed, an unqualified disaster. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff was never going to be spectacular, but nobody had expected the sad tally of injuries.  
  
By the end of the game three-quarters of the players were in the hospital, and nobody could find any reason for the bad play.  
  
In the library, Madam Hooch, Pilar and Remus were rapidly becoming frustrated.  
  
"Not a bloody thing," said Madame Hooch, putting aside yet another book. "Nothing to explain it. They are all good fliers - why should they suddenly be so inept?"  
  
Pilar made a face and pushed away a pile of old scrolls she had been leafing through. Both she and Remus agreed that there was dark magic at work - but neither had been able to sift out exactly what.  
  
"I hate to say this," Lupin said, "But has anybody asked Severus Snape if he knows of anything?"  
  
Pilar nodded. "He's checking his references," she said wearily.  
  
"And found nothing," said the voice of Snape behind them, entering with Dumbledore.  
  
Pilar grinned suddenly. "Has anybody asked that girl - Granger?"  
  
"Heaven forbid," said Snape.  
  
"As much as I like young Hermione," said Remus, pointedly giving her name, "The thought of asking her something like this does not bear thinking of. The girl is far too clever for her own good."  
  
"Prejudiced?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"No," said Lupin, "Just determined that for once we keep those children out of trouble. Not give them a written invitation to involve themselves!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Have any of you thought that the hex on the game today is just a general hex, designed to divert our attention from something bigger?" The rest of the staff there looked at him. That idea had honestly not occurred to them. They had grown accustomed to attacks on the school, and had not felt that these attacks might be merely distractions from something bigger.  
  
"I have had word," said Dumbledore, "that a major attack is being planned on Hogwarts. The aim is to kill or capture both young Harry and myself. The enemy feels that with us out of the way, the defences here will be in disarray."  
  
Snape shook his head. "Not once realising that such an attack would merely cause the ranks to completely close."  
  
Pilar stood up suddenly and walked away from the table. "I don't want this," she exploded. "I'm not any good at this sort of thing."  
  
"What nonsense," said Madam Hooch, "I've seen you - you are excellent."  
  
"No. I'm good through years of hard work. I hate doing this. I hate teaching. All I want is to be a wife and mother."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. "Have you thought that without you doing this, the chances of you being a wife and mother are greatly reduced," he said.  
  
Pilar looked at him, anger in her eyes. "More than they were 17 years ago?" she asked pointedly, and stalked out of the library.  
  
In her rooms, however, she carefully stretched and began the same workout she had been doing for the past eight years. A workout her younger sister had shown her - one designed so that not only her physical but mental and magical muscles would be ready when needed.  
  
She did not regret what she said - but she knew she had a job to do. One that she hated. One that she never wanted to do.  
  
One that she had promised to carry out. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 12  
  
5 June - Hogwarts - 9pm  
  
Sirius Black was restless. His senses were screaming at him, and he decided to take a run. Exiting his chambers, he transformed into the massive black dog, Padfoot.  
  
Immediately, he picked up a scent he had not expected - and idly wondered where Remus was going.  
  
He started to prowl the castle - checking every window and door, making sure nothing was getting in.  
  
He then transformed at the top of the astronomy tower, and looked out. The night was warm, clear, and he could see for miles.  
  
In the distance, he saw some pinpoints of light. Light where he knew there should be none. In a flash he transformed again and was racing through the castle, exiting and going in search of the lights.  
  
Several hours later, the weary Padfoot returned. Weary in mind and body, and knowing that this was something that had to be shared.  
  
He had found the force that they had been warned about. An attack on Hogwarts was very near. Too near.  
  
He entered the castle, and his first thought was to get Lupin. He would be able to start making plans, help him to decide whether to wake Dumbledore tonight, or wait until the morning.  
  
He was inclined to wait; from the looks of the encampment, the thugs drinking heavily, and the conversation he had overheard, he felt that the attack would be a couple of days away.  
  
He hoped.  
  
As he neared Remus' chamber, he realised that there was still only the one scent. Wherever he had been going, Remus had not returned. Cautiously, he checked the room to make sure. Nobody there. The bed immaculate, undisturbed.  
  
Padfoot began to track the scent of his friend, getting more and more confused at its direction.  
  
It ended outside Pilar's door, and he thought that the two of them had probably been talking again - he had never been able to follow some of their conversations, and had felt a tinge of jealousy.  
  
He stopped. He could hear no voices, but put that down to a thick door. He transformed back and tapped. Nothing. Suddenly, he heard a scream and acted. He flung open the door.  
  
And wished he had not.  
  
The couple in front of him were too absorbed in each other to notice him, and he realised that the scream he had heard had definitely not been one of terror.  
  
Idly, with the eye of a connoisseur of women, he noted that Pilar was rather nicely built. And he wondered how long this had been going on.  
  
He had not realised that he had made any sound, as he had remembered the conversation with Remus earlier that year. But the sound penetrated the silence now enveloping the chamber.  
  
He felt two pairs of eyes fall on him, and saw the couple in front of him blush, hastily scrambling to cover themselves.  
  
"And here I thought you two were discussing philosophy," he said, "or something. Seems like the or something is correct."  
  
He was amused that they blushed even harder.  
  
"Close the door, git," said Remus, managing to regain some poise, "or leave. If you've come for a chat, make yourself useful and make tea."  
  
Pilar merely gurgled. How had she gotten herself into this situation?  
  
Remus looked down at her and kissed her. "He had to know sometime, love."  
  
"Yes, but I had envisioned telling him. Civilised. You know. Preferably wearing clothing."  
  
Sirius looked up from the kettle. "I can be civilised," he said grinning. "And you can still tell me."  
  
Remus got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown - and Sirius noted amused that the clothing scattered on the floor was not pyjamas. So, he thought, the dressing gown stays here. He also watched as his friend found a gown for Pilar, knowing exactly where to go for it.  
  
Even more interesting. Obviously his friend knew a lot more about his fellow staff member than he had let on.  
  
He felt Remus' hand on his head, turning it firmly away, as Pilar scrambled out of bed, pulling her dressing gown around her and tying it firmly.  
  
Sirius shook his friend's hand off and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. "So," he said, "Are you going to tell me?" For the moment, all thought of his finding the campsite had fled. This was far more interesting.  
  
He watched the couple before him sit down on the couch, Pilar nestling into Remus arms with an ease that told of long hours sitting like this. He watched as she sipped on a cup of tea. "The whole story?" she asked.  
  
Sirius stretched back. "Naturally. Every juicy detail, please."  
  
Remus laughed. "Lecher. But the whole story is long. Have you got a few hours?"  
  
"Unlike you, I have nothing to do tonight."  
  
He was astonished as Pilar blushed again. He had not thought she could blush - there were more depths to her than he had thought.  
  
"It goes back a long way, Sirius. To just after we left school," began Remus, "Pilar and I were doing some work for Dumbledore. It just happened, really."  
  
"Just happened my foot," said Pilar. "Dumbledore did everything but pop me in your bed!"  
  
"Yes, well," Remus cleared his throat, "We fell in love, and had planned to get married. Then Pilar got caught, and was accused of being a spy for Voldemort. She was immediately thrown into Azkaban, to await a trial."  
  
Sirius sat up. "I remember - Remus we thought that you were travelling during that time."  
  
"I was. Mostly to get evidence that would free Pilar. When her trial came along, she was found not guilty. We had planned that if she was free, then we were going to get married. In fact, I had intended to tell you all at James and Lily's wedding, and to introduce Pilar to you properly then."  
  
"What do you mean, introduce? We knew her. She was a friend of Lily."  
  
"But you didn't know me as Remus' girlfriend," put in Pilar. "You knew me as Lily's friend who flirted and kissed a lot of boys. I had changed a lot. Circumstances had changed me."  
  
"So what happened? You never did show up at the wedding. James and Lily were quite upset."  
  
"So was I," said Remus. "What we didn't know - couldn't know until later, was that Pilar was still wanted by the enemy. That if she stayed in England she would be in danger. And I was also under suspicion. After all, I am a werewolf," he finished, his tone bitter.  
  
Pilar reached her hand up and stroked his face. Her touch and expression tender, loving.  
  
"We were only together days before I was arrested," she said, taking up the story, "And afterwards, Dumbledore tore us apart using a Heartstone. He sent me to America, where he had lined up a job for me teaching DADA at the Salem Institute," her eyes grew misty, "we didn't even get a day to say goodbye. They sent me off within the hour."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I knew you were in America," he said, "I actually intended to look you up when I was there."  
  
"On the run," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah - but well, you know how it is. I got distracted in Bermuda."  
  
"And California. And Washington. And Brazil," Remus put in sternly. "And just about everywhere else you bloody stopped."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Friendly girls in America," he said. "But what happened to you?"  
  
"I taught. Hating myself. Hating the students. Hating the whole damn world. Until Dumbledore sent me a letter," said Pilar, "telling me he wanted me back here to teach. It wasn't until I got here that I found out that Remus would also be teaching here. Oh - I knew that he would be in England - at least I hoped he would be - and I had intended to contact him when I was back. But it was a shock, to say the least, when I found out he was here."  
  
"Nothing to the one I got when you walked into the staff room that day," said Lupin.  
  
Sirius looked at them. "And when did you, shall we say, pick up where you left off?"  
  
"Halloween."  
  
"And you didn't tell me? Moony! Your oldest friend!"  
  
"We promised Dumbledore we would be discreet. He said that for the present, we were to tell nobody."  
  
"But Malfoy turned up - looking for something. And it wasn't me," Said Sirius frowning.  
  
"I've gotten to the bottom of that," said Pilar. "I set Morgan onto Draco."  
  
"Morgan?" said both Remus and Sirius, "And what has this Morgan person got to do with Draco?"  
  
Pilar sighed. "It certainly is share a secret night. Morgan is my baby sister - you probably wouldn't remember her - she was a first year when we were in seventh. But Morgan and I also have an older sister. Narcissa."  
  
"Narcissa - as in Malfoy - as in that Narcissa?"  
  
Pilar nodded. "Lucius hates me. He was the one after me - and when we fought, I beat him. Well, Morgan tackled young Draco. For some reason she is terribly fond of him - all I can think of is that she's known him all his life and can't see how nasty he can be. Anyway, he told her that he saw Remus and I toast each other at the Halloween Ball, and had written to his father, telling him I was here and his suspicion that there was something between us.  
  
"Lucius took this as an opportunity to try to get rid of Remus and I - him for being a werewolf, and me for being his lover. He also tried to get you, Sirius, and in doing so break up the little power block Dumbledore set up in Hogwarts.  
  
"Fortunately, Dumbledore ignored him, and Snape agreed that there was absolutely no way Remus and I were lovers. In fact, apparently some students thought he and I were lovers."  
  
Remus sat up abruptly "You've never told me that," he said indignantly. "As if you would be interested in Snape!"  
  
"I was when I was in school."  
  
"Yes - but you also went out with Padfoot, there, so that means nothing," he said, dodging the cushion thrown at him by Black.  
  
Pilar giggled, "Wasn't it fortunate," she said, smiling up at him, her eyes full of love, "that my taste has improved."  
  
They exchanged a long kiss, and Sirius collected the cushion he had tossed, lightly thumping Remus with it. "Get a room," he said, "or finish the story so I can leave you to this one."  
  
The couple stopped. "Not a lot more to tell," said Remus. "Except when you nearly caught us on New Years Eve."  
  
"The stairs?"  
  
"Yes, but we had not intended anything. We really had gone there to rest my feet."  
  
"And I thought I would never throw you off when I arranged the weekend away," said Remus. "I gave you a fairly broad hint when I came back, but you missed it completely."  
  
"Because it never occurred to me," said Black.  
  
"That weekend changed us both," said Pilar. "We decided that we were finished with secrecy. We told Dumbledore when we got back that we would be discreet, but we fully intended to be together as much as possible - and that included each night."  
  
She paused. "To be honest, neither of us felt we could be alone any more."  
  
"Which brings us to now."  
  
"Which brings us to now," agreed Lupin.  
  
"And what happens next?" asked Sirius looking keenly at them both.  
  
"We're trying to persuade Dumbledore to let us get married. We're both willing to teach until Pilar starts having babies, but after that he gets me only."  
  
"And he's being stubborn?"  
  
"He has no idea how stubborn I can be," said Lupin, his jaw tightening.  
  
"Poor Dumbledore. He has no chance with a stubborn werewolf."  
  
Sirius grinned again. "Have you chosen a best man?"  
  
Pilar looked at Lupin, who winked at her. "I had thought of asking my old chum Severus," he said, carefully not looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius choked, and realised he'd been had. "Moony, for that, I should have just agreed with you and forced you to go through with it."  
  
The three of them laughed. "And stick around, Sirius," said Pilar, "We plan on presenting you with a whole lot more godchildren."  
  
In the end, they decided to wake Dumbledore, although Sirius privately thought that it was part of Remus and Pilar's other plans that they do so. He also noticed the change in their body language around him. Now he knew, he found that they were constantly touching, holding hands, or Lupin wrapping Pilar in his arms.  
  
Nauseating, but sweet.  
  
Dumbledore had not appreciated being woken up, but did understand the gravity of the situation. When it was explained what the situation was.  
  
"Given the state of their intoxication, I don't think we need expect an attack tomorrow. But I think it will be in the next few days. Make plans. Prepare."  
  
"Can't we just go and bring them in?" asked Sirius.  
  
"And alert any other groups don't that we know of? No, I'm afraid that we will have to let this attack happen. And hope that surprise was their main weapon." 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 13  
  
8 June - Hogwarts - evening  
  
Old enmities are hard to overcome. But in times of trouble, it can happen. Pilar, Severus and Remus watched the men coming closer. From two steps down, the huge black dog that was Sirius Black growled.  
  
From behind them, they could hear the buzz from the students - who - despite being told to go to their common rooms - had thronged to the entrance hall.  
  
The three teachers drew their wands and raised them - only to be hit from behind by a massive hex, bringing them to their knees, Sirius yelping as he got the edge of it.  
  
The three of them rose to their knees and turned - to see a group of Slytherin 7TH year students being wrestled to the ground by a throng of students both from Slytherin and other houses.  
  
The Head Boy looked at them. "Sorry Professors - we had no idea he would do that. We'll watch your back."  
  
Snape looked sour. To be attacked by his own house!  
  
The three stood again, and were immediately confronted by the thugs sent in against them.  
  
Pilar snarled "Where is he? Too scared to come himself?" she sneered at their attackers.  
  
At that, the fight began.  
  
It was nasty, it was short, and the animosity meant that soon magic was abandoned, as neither side could push aside their hatred long enough to concentrate to use deadly magic.  
  
The school watched in horrified fascination - they had watched and learned from their teachers in classes, but this was seeing the real thing. They realised the power that these four had and felt a frission of fear. This was more than just practicing - the bits of magic that was being used that were coming from the Professors. It was raw power and where it touched, it wreaked havoc. The students looked at the older teachers with them, all with wands raised and all in front of them. They realised that these people were prepared to sacrifice themselves for their safety.  
  
They realised just how much faith Dumbledore had placed on the four youngest teachers on the staff. And they felt hope that with people like this, perhaps Voldemort could be defeated.  
  
Remus Lupin jumped backwards suddenly, and yelled out, "Watch it - they've got blades."  
  
The four teachers surrounded their attackers, now drastically reduced in numbers. But it was not without cost. Sirius had changed back into human form, finding that he was more useful as a human when they produced blades. He was bleeding from a number of cuts, caused by him getting too close to try to hamstring an attacker.  
  
Snape was limping slightly - but for once, the man behind the mask was showing. Strong. Dangerous. Deadly.  
  
Both Lupin and Pilar had long cuts on their arms - both of them getting injured when they allowed their predatory natures to overcome sense.  
  
All four were snarling softly - circling their attackers, prowling around, looking for openings.  
  
Suddenly, Pilar saw a flash of steel in the moonlight. He was threatened! She leapt forward - putting herself between the one she loved and the blade. Her eyes widened as she felt the steel of the knife enter her body.  
  
She looked down at the bright crimson blood staining her shirt - at the hilt of the knife protruding from her breast.  
  
At that, she heard a roar from around her, and the flash of magic hitting the attackers. It flung them backwards, down the stairs towards the lake, where they lay still.  
  
"We won," she whispered, feeling his arms supporting her, as she slumped to the ground. Pilar felt light-headed. Her strength was ebbing away - and all she could see was the agonised look in the face above her.  
  
She raised her hand and touched his face. "It's been fun," she said, "But why did we waste so much time this year?"  
  
She closed her eyes and knew no more.  
  
He felt her go limp in his arms, and tears fell onto her face as he cradled her close. Hoping his strength would transfer to her.  
  
Dimly, he felt hands separating them and he howled in pain. Again! Now? Supported by surprisingly strong but gentle hands, he felt himself being led away, through students who parted to make way for them. His hands and clothing stained with her blood.  
  
He didn't see her body disappear. All he could see were her eyes. All he could hear was her voice.  
  
All he wanted was to die. 


	13. Chapter 13 & Epilogue

CHAPTER 14  
  
1 September - Hogwarts - evening  
  
He sat in his chamber - the only light coming from the fire and looked at the box on the table in front of him. It was unopened and bore a scrap of parchment on it with the words "Love like ours comes but once in a blue moon" on it.  
  
He couldn't open it. Couldn't bear to see her last gift to him. The final move in a game they had played last year.  
  
His smile was bitter - he had intended the game to end that night. To show himself and his feelings in public. To hell with Dumbledore.  
  
To end the emptiness.  
  
Instead, Voldemort had managed to destroy it all. Again. Now he had a reason to live. To kill Voldemort.  
  
He had left immediately, and spent the summer searching out pockets of Voldemort's supporters.  
  
The wolf in him had done dreadful things that summer.  
  
He sighed again. There was no way he could face the feast that night. To be there with everybody knowing. He looked at the notes on his desk - ready for his first class the next morning.  
  
A knock on his door startled him. He opened it, to find a house elf standing there, with a tray containing a cup of tea, a rose and a piece of parchment.  
  
The elf walked past him and placed the items on the table.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he went towards the table. Somebody was making a joke - and he was not pleased. Then he saw the writing, and his heart stopped. He knew that handwriting - and he noticed that the rose was not fresh, but pressed. He picked it up with the parchment, which had written on it the words: "The first rose."  
  
The man dropped the rose and wrenched open the door - running barefoot towards the Great Hall.  
  
The sorting had finished, and the feast had begun. The hall was buzzing with noise, and the students were surprised to see him enter looking as he did.  
  
She was sitting at the high table - in a chair he knew as well as his own chambers.  
  
He saw Dumbledore smiling at him and looked again at Pilar - who was smiling and holding a blue moon rose to her face.  
  
The whole school held it's breath as Pilar rose and came down from the table. Running towards him - and in his mind, he slipped back to that day so many years ago.  
  
As then, he grabbed her and spun her round - but this time he was crying that she was alive. He held her close as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Glad you could join us, Professor. I believe you know Professor de Lisle, our new Potions teacher."  
  
He heard the familiar laughter gurgle up, only to be almost immediately stopped as the woman in his arms started to cough.  
  
"But I saw you die," he said, "You took the blade meant for me."  
  
"Silly," she said gently, "You're taller than me. Your heart is higher than mine. It missed - just. It's been a long healing though, and I've some way to go. Which is why I asked the Headmaster if I could swap classes - I'm not up to anything really strenuous yet."  
  
"Which I was only too happy to do," put in Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that the students know your story as well. I couldn't keep it from them."  
  
"And I gave my permission," said Pilar. "But it's not over yet. Why didn't you open that box?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there was no time, and afterwards, I couldn't bring myself to do it" he replied, smoothing her hair back from her face.  
  
Her blue eyes caught him and held him. "If you had, you would have found the truth," she said.  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"The truth of my love. The final move in our game."  
  
"But I knew," he said, "And I had intended to end the game myself that day. In public."  
  
"How?" she demanded.  
  
"Does it matter now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! More than ever it matters. The past still holds us - it needs to be ended and there is only one way to end it. Tell the truth now, and set us free."  
  
Remus J. Lupin, the werewolf, forever the outsider, took her face gently in his hands and looked down at her. He saw the small lines around her eyes. The lines of pain on her face - and the hardness in her soul, and knew that they were mirrored in him.  
  
"I love you," he said, "I have loved you for many years, and don't ever want to let you go again. You are my life."  
  
At these words, Dumbledore stood and opened the box he was holding. A box Remus recognised - and wondered how Dumbledore had gotten it here. He lifted out a clear glowing ball. From inside it, a light grew and grew, and the two people before him looked at it.  
  
Remus marvelled at the ball. "A Heartstone," he said wonderingly. "The Heartstone you formed when you separated us."  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "The Heartstone that I used to make sure that you could not come together again unless at my instigation. But I have brought you back together, and I now return that which was taken from you," he said. "The truth has set you free," he said, flinging it to the stone floor at their feet.  
  
The ball burst, and the light swirled around them. In it were visible two forms - a man and a woman. Clearly recognisable as the younger selves of the two before them.  
  
Pilar and Remus reached out to their younger selves and everybody watched, as they were absorbed.  
  
The school watched as lines lifted from their faces - and they looked their ages and no more. The hardness in their souls vanished, as the truth of their love filled them once again.  
  
The promise Dumbledore had seen in them all those years ago was now visible to everybody. The couple stood before him - radiant in their love, and strong in their power.  
  
Remus held Pilar as if he would never let her go. And looked at Dumbledore. "Is it truly over?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So now all we have to do is defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pilar looked up at her lover and smiled. "But we get to have this night first," she said, as the light from the blue moon streamed down from the enchanted sky above.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Halloween - Hogwarts  
  
Years afterward, both Pilar and Remus always said that their wedding day was a blur. However, both remembered with fondness an interlude on the stairs outside the great hall that day.  
  
Remus held his wife in his arms - still in a daze, hardly believing that they could now spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
Pilar relaxed against him and sighed - remembering the New Year's Eve when they had first sat there. She sighed again.  
  
"All right, Love?" he asked.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "I was remembering my surprise party," she said softly. Remus smiled - he remembered that evening as well. "I had been in such despair all day," she said, "Thinking that you didn't love me any more. And when you kissed me - I knew that in spite of the hard words, that what we have is more precious than anything that had happened in the past. And I loved you so desperately. You are my life," she finished simply.  
  
Lupin simply held her closer - kissing her tenderly. Nothing would ever separate them now. 


End file.
